Ease My Mind
by Cassie Faith
Summary: "Girl ease my mind, liquify, I need your mind. Can't fake it, 'cause you haunt me, baby." Maya didn't have Riley growing up and had some tough times because of it. Shawn brings them together and they learn people do change people. Rilaya AU. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Autumn 2020**

Maya began with an insecure sigh, "I think I'm ready to talk about it... That summer after I was hospitalized." Dr. Amy Thorpe gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well, I'm here to listen," Amy got comfortable in the chair across from Maya.

Maya nodded, "You've been waiting months to hear this one! I just know it," the blonde teased lightly in attempt to mask her nerves.

Amy smiled politely, "Why don't you just tell me about it? No assumptions, no reservations. Thought you worked passed that issue…" she kindly razzed.

"I have," Maya spoke confidently.

"Good, then let's hear your story, Maya."

Maya opened her journal and began to read.

"My mom remarried when I was almost thirteen. She married Shawn Hunter; the man I call my father. Not too long after they married, Shawn adopted me. Shortly after that, he got an idea. Shawn then wrote and illustrated the children's book series 'Marvelous Maya' based on stories mom told him about me. There were fifty-two books written, one for each week in the year. The books were wildly successful and catapulted Shawn into literary stardom. We moved into a big ol' brownstone. I went to private school. Mom spent her days shopping and decorating our new home. Shawn, when not working on his writing, was meeting with all kinds of fancy literary peeps. Those four years were a whirlwind. Life was great… Until it wasn't."

* * *

 **June 2016**

"She is stable now, Shawn, but she still needs someone…" Katy huffed with frustrated sadness.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Katy, "I know, but," he paused and placed his hands on Katy's pregnant stomach, "how can we focus on the baby and ensure Maya gets the care she needs?"

Katy sombered, "I feel like I've let her down… what should we do?"

Those last six months had been so difficult. A lot of tough decisions and sacrifices were made. The battle felt never ending.

Shawn thought for a moment and then smiled, "My friend Cory has a daughter Maya's age! They met at our wedding, remember? And they've seen each other several times since then. They seemed to get along. Why don't we invite her here for the summer to keep Maya company?"

His wife looked at him in disbelief, "You think she'd go for it?" Katy asked flatly.

Shawn wrapped Katy into a hug, "Cory was just telling me yesterday how Riley and Topanga have been driving each other crazy. Riley's itching to get away for awhile. She'd say yes in a heartbeat."

Katy shook her head, "I still don't know. If I didn't need to keep my stress minimal for the baby, this would not be a problem."

"Let's have Riley come over tomorrow. If she and Maya don't click, then we'll send her home and we can revisit the idea of hiring a nurse's aid, okay?" Shawn kissed Katy's forehead.

Katy nodded, "Okay."

"I assume you're… caught up on all that's … happened… with Maya?" Katy cautiously asked the following morning as she, Shawn, and Riley sat at the kitchen table.

Riley smiled politely, "Yes, she's had a rough year. What exactly will I need to do?"

"Well," Shawn cleared his throat. "Maya is stable now between meds and therapy, but we don't want her to be alone. Katy's pregnancy is high risk and her doctor has ordered her to take it easy until baby is born. We can't be in two places at once. You'd be doing us a solid, Riley."

Katy nodded, "We'd be forever grateful to you, sweetheart."

Riley beamed, "If Maya will have me, then I don't see a problem. Will be nice to have the chance to get to know her better."

"Great! Let's go see Maya," Shawn spoke gleefully.

"Honey?" Katy lightly knocked on Maya's door. "Riley's here; we're coming in now." She opened the door leading Riley and Shawn in.

Maya watched the three enter as she sat in her window with a sketch pad in her lap and glasses on. "Hey," the blonde greeted Riley with a small smile.

"Hi," Riley smiled warmly.

"Okay, girls. We'll be downstairs. Let us know if you need anything," Shawn offered welcomingly before he and Katy exited the room.

Maya waited until the door was closed and then produced a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from under the pillow behind her.

Riley watched as Maya cracked her window, brought the smoke to her lips, lit it, and took a long drag.

Maya caught Riley watching. She exhaled out the window and then turned to the brunette, "Does smoking bother you?"

"No," Riley answered with a timid smile.

Maya giggled, "You're a goodie-goodie, aren't you Matthews?" Riley blushed immediately at the tease.

"You ever smoked before? Drank?" Maya inquired before taking another hit.

Riley nodded, "Drank, yes. Never smoked though." Maya exhaled out the window and then scooted closer to her seat mate.

"Wanna try?" Maya smirked holding the cigarette in front of Riley's lips.

Riley didn't need a mirror to know her face was the color of a tomato. She could smell the clove of the cigarette on Maya's breath. It mixed with the blonde's Victoria's Secret Angel perfume and the pink grapefruit hibiscus candle burning on the dresser.

Riley's head did a little spin from the rush of stimuli, "Uhh," was all she could muster in the moment.

Maya laughed like an ornery child and then scooted back to her side.

"So," Maya finished her cigarette. "What version of events have you been told? The politically correct truth or the actual truth with all the nitty gritty deets?" she watched as confusion colored Riley's features.

Riley shook her head, "I don't follow."

"What have you been told has happened to me in the last six months, Riley?" Maya put it squarely.

"I'm assuming it's not the whole truth. I'm aware of your emotional break and you being in the hospital, but that's it. Is there more?" Riley felt very uncomfortable asking as she didn't want to get Shawn and Katy in trouble.

Maya nodded slightly, "I lost myself, in more ways than one. I was drinking and using drugs to cope. Acute alcohol poisoning and an overdose landed me in the hospital." She carefully observed Riley as the words processed.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Riley placed a kind hand on Maya's knee.

"Thanks," Maya forced a kind smile.

* * *

 **Autumn 2020**

"You didn't tell her the whole story that first day?" Amy asked as she scribbled a quick note on her tablet.

Maya scoffed, "Would you?"

Amy shot her a knowing look with a hummed, "Hmm."

"This," Maya pulled a worn piece of paper from her journal, "was never be easy for me to talk about." She turned the worn paper over to reveal it was a sonogram picture.

Amy gave a sad smile as Maya handed the picture to her. In the right hand corner was 'Hart, Maya', followed by her age at the time, the date, and tech information. There was a gray dot in the center that was only about as big as a quarter.

"I thought telling Riley the total truth," she gestured to the ultrasound picture, "would be the hardest thing I had to face that summer…"

"However, you were mistaken?" Amy punctuated the question with kinked a eyebrow.

Maya chuckled wryly, "Exactly."

* * *

 **A/N:** Semi-inspired by Hayley Kiyoko's 'Ease My Mind'. Thanks MissGamerGeek for all your help! You kept me sane and on track. Next time there'll be brownies. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**January 2016**

Parker Foster was your typical upper class prep school boy. He was a senior when Maya met him her sophomore year. He liked hot girls, cocaine, booze, hookups, and dangerous behavior.

They hit it off from day one. Flirting, getting high after school in his Audi, sharing a bottle of whiskey, and fooling around. It's something her body needed, but her mind wouldn't allow without intoxication.

Over time, Maya changed. The lines of coke she did became her coping mechanism for the pain she had been outrunning for years. Jack Daniel's was her counselor, and Parker Foster was her distraction. She was a mess.

One drunken night in January, the two were parked in a desolate area. Fogging up the windows, high as kites, and pushing the envelope. Ariana Grande's 'Dangerous Woman' boomed through the car speakers as Maya did another line off Parker's abs before resuming their task of unbuttoning his pants.

"Blow me," Parker husked while sucking on Maya's neck.

Maya scoffed and shoved Parker away, "You're a pretentious asshole who's a dick with a Napoleon Complex. Now, take your pants off, and fuck me." She then grabbed the whiskey from under the seat and took a large gulp.

"Whoa, hey, slow down. I'm not taking care of your drunk ass if you hurl." Parker snatched the bottle away and Maya smacked his cheek.

"No," Maya drunkenly whined. "I'd actually like to enjoy myself." She smiled devilishly.

Parker sighed and pulled a condom from his wallet. Maya grabbed the foil from his hand and tossed it into the front seat.

"The fuck…" Parker was baffled at Maya's behavior.

The blonde girl smiled seductively, "Take a risk, Parks." She spread her skirt clad legs, and the boy swallowed the lump in his throat.

Parker captured her lips. Maya's head was swimming from the blow and Jack as Parker made entrance. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to forget… to drift away… to imagine. He climaxed quickly, as usual, and Maya was grateful.

"Next time you're going to use that pretty mouth of yours," Maya smirked. He never dare go down on Maya, even when she asked, but he begged her to relieve him almost daily.

"No," the girl replied looking for her underwear.

Parker grabbed her arm, "Maya." His voice was stern.

"You'll let me go if you want to keep that hand," Maya stared him down.

He loosened his grip, "Fine. We can talk about it later," he winked.

* * *

 **March 2016**

Maya was throwing up several times each day. Aunt Flow hadn't made a visit since late December.

Maya sat on the bathroom floor listening to Shawn and Katy making breakfast downstairs. Her head rested against the oak door; she thanked God it closed and had a lock. Her phone buzzed gently against the tile floor. Dismissing the timer, Maya stood slowly and approached the sink. She held her breath as she glanced down at the stick resting on the vanity.

Two fine, pink lines were lit up like Christmas. "Shit," Maya cursed at the sight.

"My, breakfast!" Shawn called from the bottom of the stairs.

Maya was close to breaking, "Okay!" she tried her best to reply.

Katy was at the table when Maya descended the stairs. "Honey?" she noticed the lost expression coloring her daughter's face.

"You okay, kiddo?" Shawn asked, noticing the same as his wife.

Maya started to cry, "I'm sorry."

The utterly confused couple engulfed their daughter into a hug. "Why are you sorry, baby girl?" Katy asked gently.

"I'm pregnant," Maya started sobbing then. Shawn and Katy exchanged concerned looks over their crying child.

Shawn sighed, knowing his worst fears had been realized, "It's going to be okay. We're here for you."

* * *

 **Autumn 2020**

"Sissy!" Maddie gleefully shouted as Maya entered their living room.

Maya scooped the little girl into her arms, "Hey, Mad Cat. How's my favorite sister?"

"Good!" Maddie giggled as she hugged Maya's neck.

Katy entered then, "Hey, baby girl. How'd the session go?"

"That's why I'm here," Maya smiled nervously as she sat her little sister down.

Katy nodded, "We need to talk?"

"Yes, we do," Maya confirmed hesitantly.

* * *

 **A/N:** As always, thanks MissGamerGeek. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**June 2016**

"Matthews!" Maya bellowed down the early morning lit hallway.

It was three weeks into their arrangement. Shawn and Katy had gone away from the weekend, leaving the girls to themselves.

Maya watched for any signs of movement, "Fucking-a, Matthews." She huffed and then shuffled down to Riley's door.

The blonde listened for signs of life and heard nothing. "Since I hear silence, I'm guessing you're not masturbating, or you're really quiet…" Maya mumbled to the closed door.

"Come on, Riley. Get up! I'm hungry," she knocked on the door gently.

When no response came, she flung the door open. Riley's bed was perfectly made and there was no sign of said girl.

"Damn it. If I lost her, Dad's gonna kill me…" Maya whined into the empty room.

Maya returned to her room and typed out a text to Riley. Within a minute, the brunette replied.

" _Went out to get us breakfast. On way back now. :)"_

" _Tell me beforehand next time. I thought you died or something, kid."_

A few minutes later, Riley returned with a dozen donuts. Maya went from miffed to happy real quick. The two sat quietly eating their donuts and sipping smoothies.

"Can I ask you something?" Riley was picking at her napkin, her voice was timid and apprehensive.

"Sure," Maya mumbled around a mouthful of donut.

Riley turned to look at her where they sat on the couch, "Were you… pregnant?" she hesitated.

Maya's heart sped up. It's not like it was a secret, but being directly asked got her. She swallowed and then faced Riley, "Why are you asking?"

"I was helping your mom clean, and I saw some doctors' papers. I wasn't snooping, promise!" Riley quickly corrected.

Maya chuckled dryly, "I was."

Riley nodded, "I won't ask what happened. That's your business to share if you want," she smiled kindly.

Maya didn't know what overcame her. She practically jumped Riley and pulled her close. They kissed, with Maya initiating. Only lasted a few seconds with Riley pulling away.

"Whoa, okay, wow. No, no," Riley babbled as she attempted to process.

Maya immediately felt bad, "I'm sorry."

"No! It's okay, but we should keep this platonic, right? Professional?" Riley was definitely asking in this scenario.

Maya nodded, and Riley started to smile funny, "Riles…?" Maya kinked a brow.

"Nothing. It's just, you tasted like peaches…" the brunette blushed.

Maya giggled, "Yeah, guess I would. Peach lipgloss."

"I liked it," Riley admitted in a small voice.

* * *

 **March 2016**

"Twelve weeks," Doctor Williams smiled at Maya as she did the ultrasound.

Maya did not intend to be having a baby at the same time as her mother, but it was happening. Katy had found out the week after Maya announced her pregnancy. Katy was now ten weeks, with Maya at twelve. It was a stressful time in the Hunter household.

"Oh," Katy sighed watching the screen. "There it is. Wow."

It was no secret Katy did not want Maya to have the baby. She even went as far as begging her to abort it. But Maya didn't want to make a decision just yet. Parker didn't want to claim the baby, insisting that "the crazy nympho probably screwed every guy in school." So, asking him to be involved was out of the question.

"Is it okay?" Maya asked not sure how she should feel.

Doctor Williams nodded, "Mrs. Hunter, may I speak to Maya privately?"

Katy smiled kindly, "Sure, I'll be right outside."

"How are things at home? How are you feeling?" The doctor sat on the stool in front of Maya.

Maya shrugged, "I'm pregnant at the same time as my mom. Karma's a bitch."

"I meant," The doctor started. "How do you _feel_ about the baby."

Maya knew why the doctor was asking. She'd been detached from the pregnancy since finding out two weeks previously. Katy had even mentioned to the doctor she thought Maya was becoming depressed or suicidal.

"Well, my mom's full of shit, so," Maya scoffed.

Doctor Williams studied Maya, "Doesn't answer my question. How's the drug and alcohol treatment going?"

"Good, two and a half weeks sober," Maya nodded.

"You know Maya," she pulled out her script pad. "Your attitude is going to affect your pregnancy more than anything else. Vitamins, diet, rest, and proper care will not make you bond with this baby. I know you haven't decided if you're keeping it or doing an adoption, _but_ you are carrying this child, my dear." The doctor scribbled a few things on her pad, ripped off the page, and handed it to Maya.

Maya looked over the paper, "What's this?"

"Books to read, and websites I want you to visit. Your body is going through something major, and I want you to be informed," Doctor Williams smiled as she squeezed Maya's hand.

"Thanks," the blonde smiled weakly.

Shawn was the only supportive person Maya had. He listened when she was going off on a hormone-fueled tirades. Held her when she cried, and he even took her for walks when being around Katy was too much.

Katy loved her daughter, but supporting her pregnancy was not easy. She had her own unborn child to worry about. She was there when needed, but she kept Maya at arm's length. If there was a problem with Maya she'd have Shawn handle it. Maya was happy to have Shawn, but who she really needed was her mother. It wasn't a good situation at all.

* * *

 **Autumn 2020**

Katy entered the kitchen after starting a movie for Maddie. Maya sat at the table, waiting.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital that night?" Maya asked before Katy could even sit down.

"That night," Katy's voice came out in anger and she paused to regain composure. "That night was a blur, okay? A crazy, insane blur. Your father wasn't here, and I couldn't drive you… I… it wasn't ideal, okay?"

Maya's eyes widened, "I was fucking bleeding, Mom! My baby was dying!" she cried out.

"Keep your voice down, Maya," Katy pleaded.

Maya scoffed, "Oh, she's going to grow up and learn the truth. Maybe you'll let her get knocked up too and then let her baby die…"

"That is enough!" Katy shouted. "I did not _let_ you get pregnant. You did that all on your own. And you had a miscarriage, okay? A lot of women do, Maya. What was I supposed to do?"

The blonde girl shook her head in disbelief, "Taken me to a damn hospital, Mom. I lost my baby in…" That's when tears began to streak Maya's face.

Katy stood and embraced her daughter, "I am so sorry, baby." Maya continued to sob.

"I-I wanted her, Mommy," Maya choked through sobs. Katy's shirt becoming damp from her daughter's pain. "I wanted my baby girl!" She cried out in despair.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks, bee. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Things get a bit... steamy, M rated here. Fair warning.

* * *

 **July 2016**

June slipped out quietly and turned into July. The weather got hotter and brought skimpy clothes along with it.

Katy was on a strict "No Stress" lifestyle from the doctor. Shawn took her to spas, weekend getaways, prenatal yoga classes, meditation circles, and anything else he could find that relieved or helped manage stress. Since they weren't around a lot, Maya took to wandering around the brownstone in just a half-buttoned flannel and boyshorts. This left Riley completely unfazed, surprisingly to Maya.

Over their last six weeks together, the girls spent a lot of time reading, watching TV, or doing their own thing. Riley often journaled while Maya sketched or drew. Riley asked Shawn for permission to take Maya out one afternoon. Shawn approved and Riley planned a fun outing. First, she took Maya bathing suit shopping and it was an interesting experience.

"This one make me look like a prostitute's baby," Maya called over the fitting room stall.

Riley giggled, "A what?" she responded from her own fitting room across from Maya's.

"It's too… whoreish," Maya answered.

"Try on another," Riley said with a smile in her voice.

Maya shrugged and changed into another option. The next contender was a solid yellow string bikini with horizontal white stripes. This one was definitely less suggestive and complimented her shape perfectly. She admired her reflection and smiled with approval.

"Hey, Matthews! Think I found a winner," Maya called with excitement.

"Good! Me too!" Riley responded happily.

Both girls emerged from their perspective fitting rooms. The moment Maya laid eyes on Riley her body overheated. The petite brunette stood in a halter strap red bikini with white polka dots. Maya's jaw dropped and her eyes felt like they were popping out of her head. Riley giggled at her reaction. This was not funny to Maya.

"Damn," the blonde remarked after regaining composure.

Riley blushed a bit, "How do I look?"

Maya bit her lip, "Gorgeous."

Riley's eyes lit up and a bashful smile appeared, "Thank you."

"What about me, Matthews?" Maya tried her damnedest to play it cool, but the sight of Riley in that getup was making her simple task very difficult.

Riley's eyes trailed up and down Maya's body, "Stunning." A suggestive smile stretched across the brunette's face, but quickly turned into an awkward grin.

Maya gulped audibly at the compliment. Her cheeks flushed and stomach clenched at the smile. Riley turned to admire her reflection in the hall mirror, and when she did Maya caught sight of a tattoo on the small of Riley's back. Maya could only see half of it, a black outlined circle.

"A tattoo?" Maya asked gesturing to Riley's back.

Riley laughed embarrassed, "Yeah, pluto." She pulled her bottoms down slightly to reveal the whole work.

Maya smiled at the little planet adorning Riley's back. "It's awesome. I have one too. Mom and dad don't know," she chuckled.

Riley turned to her, "Of what?"

"It's, uh," Maya paused. "My daughter's name."

Riley stepped closer to Maya with a soft expression, "What's her name?"

Maya pulled her bottoms down a bit to reveal the name _Layla_ inked across her lower abdomen in cursive script. "I named her Layla."

Riley smiled sympathetically at Maya, "That's beautiful, Maya."

The brunette took her index finger and gently ran it over the ink. Maya felt a rush of heat between her legs, that she tried her best to ignore, sparked by Riley's touch. The skin contact caused both girls to shiver. Maya's breath caught in her throat as Riley giggled like a schoolgirl.

"So," Riley retracted her hand. "We buying these?"

Maya nodded rapidly, unable to form words. "Good! Let's get changed and head to our next stop!" Riley spoke excitedly before skipping back into her fitting room.

Maya had a throbbing between her legs, and she prayed there would be no evidence when she changed. When she entered the fitting room, a slight dampness became apparent in her bottoms. She huffed and slipped the clothing item off to find a small puddle.

"Shit," Maya muttered, standing there half naked.

What really surprised Maya was the fact a slight touch could make her aroused, wet. This had never happened before with anyone else. What kind of effect did Riley have that the others didn't? It scared, but, excited her at the same time. She had some tissues in her purse and did her best to clean up before redressing.

"Damn, Matthews," Maya laughed wryly as she slipped her underwear on. "Damn indeed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley took Maya to an indoor pool… at a senior citizen center. Maya thought she was joking, but when they walked into the room, not a soul was there. Riley explained the pool is only used for water aerobic classes, and they had it all to themselves.

The two laughed and played, despite the fact Maya was checking out Riley every chance she got. Riley noticed but didn't to mind. She knew Maya was into girls and she liked the attention. All was fun and innocent until Riley had a wardrobe issue.

"Ow!" Riley shouted grabbing onto her chest. "The neck strap broke!"

Maya giggled as she swam over to where Riley sat on the edge, "Need help?"

"Yes!" Riley replied in distress. "Fix it, please."

Maya climbed out of the pool to behind Riley. She attempted to fix the strap, but it was hopeless. "I can't fix it. The clasp broke clean in half," Maya shifted to where she was next to Riley.

"I can't go around like this! Can you tie it?" Riley pleaded.

Maya shook her head, "Nope, not enough slack."

Riley groaned, "Fine!" She jumped back into the pool and proceeded to remove her top under the water. She tossed the defective clothing item next to Maya, who had been watching the whole scene in stunned silence.

"Uh, I'm getting hungry," Maya quickly spat out.

Riley smiled, "Okay! We can go home now. I'm making dinner!"

Maya nodded, "I'm going to go change now." She chewed her lip.

"Maya, wait," Riley called as the blonde stood.

"Mm?" Maya hummed.

Riley pointed to their stuff resting on the bench, "I need a towel. You're going to have to help me with it," she admitted quite bashfully.

"Oh, okay," Maya realized and then went to grab Riley's towel.

Maya held the towel up in front of the stairs with her eyes shut, "Maya, what are you doing?" Riley giggled at Maya's behavior.

"Being respectful!" Maya replied continuing her actions.

Riley smiled, "Okay." She got out of the pool and accepted the towel from Maya. "Thank you… can open your eyes now."

Maya opened them, "You're welcome." She smiled a bit awkwardly.

Riley nodded and walked towards the changing rooms with her bare back being shown off to Maya.

 _Damn, Matthews._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the girls returned home, Riley went to start dinner, and Maya excused herself to her room.

Maya's brain was filled with what had happened earlier in the day. From the bikini, the tattoo, that finger, the pool, to Riley's tan back. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips as she thought back. Maya knew there was only one way to clear her mind and soothe the ache between her legs.

Maya laid down on her bed and slipped a tender hand under the waistband of her shorts. She was surprised to find herself already wet.

" _Honey_..." she whimpered as chills ran down her body. " _Oh, Riley._ "

She imagined it was Riley's hand, and not her own, toying with her clit.

Maya's breath became swallow as legs opened wider and hips clumsily bucked into her hand. She pulled her shorts off with her free hand in an attempt to gain better access.

Her back arched as her pelvis bore down into the twisting and thrusting hand. The pressure that had been slowly growing before was now building fast and hard between her hips.

" _Riles_ …" Maya panted as she worked herself over.

Without warning, a calm voice went, "Well."

Maya turned to see Riley standing in the door blushing and smiling. Here was Maya, naked from the waist down with her hand buried between her legs. Riley observed the scene carefully with her eyes lingering where Maya's hand rested. The blonde quickly regained composure and threw a blanket over her lower half.

Riley averted her eyes, "Dinner's ready."

Maya nodded in response with a red face.

The brunette turned to walk out, but called over her shoulder, "You'd be on top… for future reference."

Maya laid there dumbfounded as Riley giggled her way down the hall.

 _Damn, Honey._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to my betas! MissGamerGeek and SmilesRiles, I adore you ladies! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**October 2015**

Kermit Hart would never be a candidate for Father of The Year. He was a mean and belittling man. Katy only stayed married to him out of convenience. He was verbally and emotionally abusive towards Maya when she was a child, and it scarred her for life. Maya had convinced herself she never good enough for male approval due to her father's treatment. This caused the girl to be very concerned about what boys thought of her. When the switch flipped on that sex could provide her with the male praise she sought, it planted a poisonous seed in her mind.

Parker had been begging Maya to "put out" for weeks. Saying he never had issues with "getting some ass" before and resorted to calling Maya "an uptight prude" whenever she'd deny him. It was really beginning to hurt Maya.

" _Cindy Jackson is going to be my date for homecoming. She actually puts out. Plus she's got bigger tits and kisses better ;)"_

Maya got that text from Parker during English. The blonde felt small, alone, and angry upon reading it. That was the same emotion her father would inflict when he'd go off on her. She hated that feeling and knew there was only one way to stop it.

" _Boys locker room after school. Don't be late. ;)"_

Maya's heart was pounding as she hit send. Less than sixty seconds later, Parker replied.

" _About damn time. See you there."_

Maya snuck into the boys' locker room to find Parker sitting on the bench by his locker.

"Hey," the green eyed boy smirked.

Maya rushed him, "Don't you dare talk." The blonde pulled her sweater off and tossed it aside.

"You're not going to be on top. Hell no. Waited too long for this shit," Parker forced Maya to her feet and pinned her up against the lockers.

All the girl could do was nod. Parker undid Maya's pants hastily and yanked them down. Then he undid his own and covered his erect member with a condom. Maya couldn't watch him. She stared off into the florescent lights above.

"You ready?" Parker husked as he grabbed ahold of Maya's wrists to pin them above her head.

Maya nodded, and Parker shoved his hand between her legs. She jumped at the intrusion. "You aren't even wet. Come on, My." He whined and pulled his hand out.

"It's okay. Just fuck me, please," Maya's voice wavered a bit.

Parker gave a single nod and threw Maya's right leg over his hip. He penetrated her, and Maya bit down on her lip to keep a yelp from escaping. It burned like she could have never imagined and stung like ten thousand bee stingers. Parker kissed her and made a funny face.

"You drunk? You taste like vodka." He asked her as his thrusts began to pick up pace.

Maya tried to ignore the pain between her legs, "Don't talk." She swallowed tears beginning to form.

Parker shrugged, "Whatever." He started pumping harder into her then.

Maya squeezed her eyes together and tried to breathe through the pain. Biting her lip, clinging tightly to Parker's shirt, and silently praying for relief. Anything to distract her mind from the act and its discomfort. But she couldn't hold back, a groan slipped out and Parker chuckled.

"Oh yeah," the boy ignorantly remarked. Maya began to cry then.

With one big and painful thrust, Parker finished. Maya winced as he pulled out of her.

"Oh come on. You're bleeding, shit," Parker gestured to the blood on the condom and stained on Maya's inner thighs.

Maya felt like dying, "Am I your date now?"

Parker scoffed, "You're insane. But, yeah, why not?" He smirked like the jerk he was. "Maybe we can do that again after the dance?"

He left the locker room, and Maya wasn't sure what to do. She felt small and lost. Maya picked up her sweater, pants, and sulked into the showers. She went into the first stall and turned the water as hot as it could go. Blood was running down her legs, and pain started to radiate up her stomach as the hot spray beaten down. That's when the real tears started. Maya began sobbing and found herself balling up in the corner of the stall. She sat there bleeding and crying until she was numb. Through the pain, one question appeared in her mind.

 _Does he really like me now?_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 **July 2016**

"I bled for whole day after that…" Maya admitted to Riley as they sat sun bathing on the brownstone's roof terrace.

Riley wiped tears away from under her sunglasses, "And that was your _first_ time?"

"Yeah," Maya cleared her throat. "Hopefully yours was less traumatic," she chuckled nervously.

Riley smiled nostalgically, "It was perfect. My girlfriend was wonderful," she blushed at the memory.

Maya's ears perked up, "Girlfriend?"

Riley nodded, "Yes, we dated for two years."

"Oh," Maya smiled awkwardly.

 _She had a what?! Wait, is she gay? I should probably ask…_

"So," Maya drawled. "You like girls?"

Riley turned to Maya, "I'm pan, Maya."

"Good to know, Honey," Maya tried not to smile, so she opted to bite her lip instead, with Riley watching the whole thing.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to my betas Michele and Willow. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**July 2016**

"Dad, I think I like girls," Maya anxiously informed Shawn as they were setting up the nursery.

Shawn nodded, "And? Should I be concerned about something?" He was completely unbothered by the disclosure.

Maya smiled nervously, "You're not surprised? I knew you wouldn't be upset or anything like that, but I expected something more, I guess."

"Needing to get drunk to sleep with a boy isn't normal, Maya. Your mom and I have suspected this for awhile. We're here to support you no matter what, kiddo." Shawn pulled her into a hug.

Maya had been honest with everything that had happened between her and Parker. She had no secrets about the whole ordeal from her parents.

"There's more," Maya sighed nervously.

"Oh?" Shawn asked. "You meet someone?"

"It's Riley," Maya replied timidly and watched as Shawn's face lit up.

Shawn kissed her forehead, "Don't screw it up, please. She is the best thing that could ever happen to a person, but I think you're already figuring that out."

Maya gave a wide smile, "Yeah, I think I am."

* * *

 **Autumn 2020**

"So, your feelings for Riley made you realize your sexuality?" Dr. Amy asked Maya at their weekly session.

Maya smiled confidently, "Hell yes. She made me realize a lot of things about myself."

"Like what?" Amy asked after jotting down a note.

Maya tried not to grin, but she couldn't help it, "That I'm worth it. That I can do anything I set my mind to."

Amy nodded in response, "That's wonderful, Maya."

The blonde stared at her hands in thought, "She saved me from myself. I wouldn't have made it without her."

* * *

 **July 2016**

Riley came up behind Maya as she was sketching. She looked over the blonde's shoulder to see she was drawing a naked woman. Without a face. Riley felt a slight blush on her face, puzzled why the woman was faceless.

"Where's her face?" Riley asked, tilting her head to the side.

Maya shrugged, "I'm not sure, honestly." She scooted the sketch pad to where Riley could see better.

The brunette studied the drawing for a moment, "Have you ever thought about being a professional artist?" She smiled encouragingly at Maya.

"Not really," the blonde scrunched up her face as the idea seemed crazy.

"You're really good, Maya," Riley placed a tender hand on Maya's back, "I think you should try it someday. Just to see what happens."

Maya felt a tingle radiate from Riley's touch, "You really think I could do it?" She asked, trying to fight off the warmth that Riley's hand left.

Riley nodded, "I absolutely do."

"You're an influence, Matthews," Maya bit her lip. "Just don't know if it's good or bad yet."

Riley laughed, "Good one, I hope."

"You've been nothing but good to me, Honey," Maya admitted shyly.

"Why do you call me that? 'Honey'?" Riley asked, as this was the second time Maya had used the nickname.

Maya felt a blush color her face. "Because you're sweet," she paused to bite her lip, "Like honey."

Riley, with a blush matching Maya's, sat down at the table. "I think I like you, Maya. In fact, I'm sure I do," the brunette admitted as she stared at the tabletop.

"I like you too, Riles," Maya reached out and took Riley's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Riley beamed with pure joy, and leaned over to place a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek.

Maya went red again, "Honey."

Riley gave a sly giggle, "Now who's an influence?" She raised an eyebrow.

Maya was melting from Riley's laugh, "Still you."

The brunette laughed again and Maya felt her heart flutter.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _As always, thanks to my betas. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** WARNING: This chapter discusses/details miscarriage.

* * *

 **July 2016**

Riley insisted Maya clean out her closet. It was a walk-in that looked more like a disaster zone instead of a home for clothes. Riley was picking through boxes when she found it.

"Maya?" the brunette called as she carried the box out.

The girl in question watched as Riley lifted a stuffed pink elephant from the cardboard. A sad look flashed across her face, "Those are Layla's things. Couldn't bring myself to toss them," Maya took the box from Riley and sat it on her bed.

The two girls sifted through the box. It was filled with various baby things, all featuring the same cute, little animal. Riley found a manila envelope on the bottom and opened it carefully. Inside was a birth certificate, ultrasound scans, a positive home pregnancy test in a Ziploc bag, pictures of pregnant Maya, and notebook paper with Maya's handwriting scribbled on it.

"You kept _all_ of this?" Riley was amazed.

"Layla Gabrielle Hunter," Maya heavily sighed. "Wasn't planned, but she was wanted."

Riley felt her heart began to hurt, "That's a beautiful name, Maya. What happened to her? I know you lost her, but you haven't told me anything about it." She was hesitant to ask, sensing it was bad.

"I miscarried her back in May," Maya swallowed the lump in her throat. "I lost her in-" She started to cry.

Riley wrapped her arms around the blonde, "You don't have to say another word."

Maya shook her head, "No, Riley. I need to tell you."

"Okay, but you stop if it's too much. Promise?"

* * *

 **May 2016**

"You're having a girl, Maya," Dr. Williams smiled as she read over the results of Maya's amniocentesis.

The blonde grinned, "I am? A little girl?"

Dr. Williams chuckled, "Yes, definitely a girl. "

"Wow, thank you," Maya giggled, wiping the tears away.

"Congratulations," Dr. Williams patted her on the back. "For eighteen weeks, everything looks fantastic. Your daughter is right on track and developing wonderfully. Your amnio is clear."

Maya wasn't sure if she should cry from happiness, relief, or both. When Dr. Williams suggested doing an amnio, Maya was nervous. But Williams just wanted to do it as a precaution with Maya being only seventeen and of a petite stature.

Over the last couple of months, Maya had already fallen in love with her baby. She wanted to be a mom. Was she ready? No. But with Shawn in her corner, and Katy coming around, she knew she could do it. Excitement was starting to build and doubled now that she knew the gender.

"It's a girl! You're having a granddaughter!" Maya squealed into the phone the second Shawn answered.

Even though this whole situation wasn't planned, he couldn't help but smile into the receiver, "What's the new Miss Hunter's name going to be?"

"I'm leaning towards L names, I'll decide before she's born," Maya couldn't stop smiling as she rubbed her baby bump.

Katy smiled as Maya turned to her, "It's a girl?"

Maya nodded, "Talk to you later, dad." She hung up the phone, and Katy extended her arms.

"I'm going to be a grandma," Katy began to cry happily as she hugged her daughter.

* * *

Pink elephants. Maya decided her baby girl needed pink elephants and they had all but taken over the Hunter house.

A small collection of pink elephant items were scattered over Maya's bedroom. Stuffed ones, onesies, socks, hats, bibs; basically anything baby related that had a pink elephant on it.

Maya was organizing the plethora of pink elephants when Katy called for her.

"Okay, I'm off to my book party. You girls be good," Shawn kissed his wife and daughter as they paused at the door. Then he leaned down and spoke to Maya's belly, "Your mom would really like you to let her eat ice cream without throwing a fit. Grandpa's orders," Maya giggled at her father's friendly jab.

"And you," he leaned down in front of Katy's belly. "Mama would really appreciate it if you stopped giving her nightmares about you being a sea horse. Daddy would like that too," he kissed her tummy and stood.

Shawn took a moment to look over his pregnant wife and daughter. "Take care of yourselves and those babies. Love you," he smiled before opening the door.

"Love you, too," Katy and Maya said in unison as he walked out.

Maya rubbed her belly and let out a slight groan, "You okay?" Her mother asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, cramping again. She's making room," Maya chuckled dryly.

Katy hugged her, "Why don't we both go take a nap? There's a heavenly king sized bed just begging for us."

"Not with how she's been killing my back the past few days. I'll sleep in my bed this time," Maya explained as she started up the stairs.

"Suit yourself," Katy laughed as she followed her daughter.

* * *

As Maya finally settled in to take her nap, she felt the urge to urinate; a common pregnancy symptom that she'd grown used to.

She had began bleeding the previous afternoon; but Dr. Williams assured her after an exam that everything was fine. Williams explained that light bleeding was common and was nothing to be concerned about unless it was accompanied by heavy cramping and clots.

Maya was still bleeding when she went to the bathroom. It was no better or worse than the day before, but she knew if it was still happening the next day she'd have to go see Dr. Williams again. She sighed anxiously, finished up in the bathroom, before settling back into her bed.

A cramp ran across her abdomen as she laid down, "Come on, Little One. Let mommy sleep, please." She rubbed where the pain was pulsating, smiling a bit as it subsided from her touch.

 _Hope you don't cause this much trouble once you're born._

* * *

Maya woke up drenched in sweat. The air conditioning was on full blast and she had a fan oscillating. There was no reason why she should be perspiring so badly. She tried to sit up, but her lower stomach felt heavy and achey. There was an apparent warm dampness between her legs. She threw the blanket off and gasped when she looked down.

"Mom!" She cried out.

Katy appeared in her door a few seconds later, "Oh, my God," She cried out and a hand flew to her mouth when she saw it. "I'm calling your father, stay right there!" She called running back to the master bedroom.

"Hurry, please!" Maya yelled out as the pain intensified.

"I called for an ambulance. There's been a terrible accident on the freeway and they cannot get here right now, but they've been dispatched. I also called your dad and he's going to be here as soon as possible." Katy reported as she walked into the room.

Maya nodded, feeling tears start to roll down her cheeks, "I'm ruining the mattress," she hummed softly.

"Come on. You can sit in the tub until either your dad or the EMTs show up," Katy helped her up, watching as blood ran down her daughter's legs the minute her mom helped her stand.

"Don't worry. We can clean it," Katy cooed as she helped Maya across the hall.

Maya climbed into the tub with Katy's help, "Can you should find out where those paramedics are, mom? It really hurts." She whimpered through the crying.

Katy nodded somberly, "Okay, sweetie. I'll go see."

* * *

It was forty-five agonizing minutes of blood and pain before Shawn arrived. He sprinted up the stairs whilst calling for his girls. Katy met him at the bathroom door, with blood on her shirt and arms. He quickly began examining her to find where the blood was coming from.

"Babe, you alright?! Is it the baby?! Did you call an ambulance?!" He was frantic.

Katy shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes once more, "I'm fine! It's Maya!" She pointed behind her.

Shawn's eyes widened, "What? Why didn't you tell me?!" He pushed passed his wife and went through the doorway.

"Dad?" Maya asked weakly asked as Shawn came into view. She was so frail and delirious from the pain and blood loss. "There's something wrong," she started to cry.

Shawn, completely stunned, turned to his wife, "Where are the damn paramedics?" The amount of blood covering the bottom of the tub was terrifying.

"I keep calling. They're having trouble getting here because of that accident. And I can't drive," Katy responded wrapping her arms around herself

"No! No, you should have gone against the doctor's orders and drove her!" Shawn paused and leaned into Katy's ear, whispering as he did, "That's a lot of blood. The baby could be dying or dead already."

Katy nodded sadly, "Can you drive her?" Her voice cracked in sorrow.

"Yes, I can. You come with and keep calling for the EMTs," Shawn left the room and returned with a burgundy colored duvet. "I'm going to wrap her up so she doesn't go into shock from the blood loss," he wrapped Maya up and carried her out of the bathroom.

* * *

Shawn hit traffic the moment he pulled off their street. Katy sat in the back, trying her best to comfort Maya, who was experiencing intense cramps. Katy knew the cramps were actually contractions, but couldn't bring herself to tell Maya any different.

"I think I peed myself," Maya exhaled sharply as they pulled to a dead stop.

Katy shot her husband a distressed look through the rearview mirror before she checked her daughter, "No, baby girl. Your water broke," she informed Maya after looking under the blanket.

"What?" Maya was confused and disoriented. "Ow, it hurts," she called out.

It took twenty minutes for traffic to start moving again. Katy was told by the operator that an ambulance could meet them, but they'd have to take a detour to do it. Shawn was on a straight course for the hospital and didn't want to delay getting Maya help any longer.

When they were just three blocks from the hospital, Maya let out a pained yell.

"What's wrong?" Katy asked immediately, watching as Maya's face contorted in pain.

The poor girl shook her head, "I don't know. It just really hurts, mommy."

Katy lifted the blanket high enough to where she could see between Maya's legs, "I'm going to take your pants off."

Maya cried out and gripped her stomach as Katy removed her pants, "Mom, it still hurts!"

"Just. Just let it hurt, baby," Katy responded, tears threatening to fall as she looked up from under the blanket.

Shawn knew what was happening and to keep the tears at bay he cleared his throat, mumbling weakly, "Listen to your mom, kiddo."

Maya was confused but hurt too much to question, "I just want the pain to stop," she pleaded, "Please."

When they were a block away from the hospital, Maya let out a horrific cry of pain. Katy pulled back the duvet and watched as Maya's body expelled the _thing_ that had caused all this trauma. Katy began sobbing when she saw it, her _granddaughter,_ but quickly pulled the comforter back over so Maya wouldn't see. Shawn knew what had happened by the reaction of his wife; she was becoming inconsolable.

Shawn pulled up in front of the emergency room entrance and practically leaped out of the car. He shouted for help and a few nurses and a doctor ran outside. He babbled on about what happened as he brought them around to the side of the vehicle. They quickly assessed the situation and one nurse came around with a gurney.

The doctor stood in front of a quickly fading Maya, listening to her heartbeat, "I'm going to be a mommy," she smiled weakly at the doctor.

He pulled back the blanket away and grimaced, "Yes, you will be," He sighed deeply. "Someday."

* * *

 **July 2016**

"I was in the hospital for about two days after that. I lost a lot of blood and I had to have a procedure to clear out my uterus," Maya wiped tears away as she spoke.

Riley was struggling to stop her own tears, "Wow, I am so sorry you had to go through that, Maya."

"It wasn't meant to be. I'm just not meant to be a mom," Maya laughed spitefully.

"Don't say that, Maya," Riley took the hands the blonde's into hers and squeezed. "You're going to make an incredible mom someday. I just know it."

Maya nodded tearfully, a gentle smile appearing on her lips, "You're an influence, Matthews."

"I know," the brunette smiled. "A damn good one."

* * *

 **A/N:** As always, thank you to my betas. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**August 2016**

Over the last few weeks there seemed to be a shift between the two girls. Friendly touching, lingering stares, and intense hugs made up their interactions. It's so much that Riley can't ignore the feelings she gets from such simple contact.

Riley walked into the kitchen expectantly, "I have something to ask you."

The blonde smiled at her, "Okay, Honey. What is it?"

Riley smiled goofily, "Would you go out tonight with me? Like a date?"

"Really?" Maya questioned, surprised by the topic. "I thought you wanted this to be," She paused, trying to collect her thoughts, "Platonic and professional?"

"I've found myself feeling _something_ for you, Maya, and it's nowhere near platonic _or_ professional," the brunette blushed.

Maya walked up to Riley and grinned, "I'd love to go out with you."

Riley tried to not bounce in excitement as Maya kissed her cheek, "Great! Tonight at seven. It's a date."

* * *

Maya walked down the stairs to find Riley wearing a simple knee length dress. It was a red A line with black stilettos; the sight of her made her knees weak. Maya smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Wow, you're beautiful," Maya breathed as she reached the end of the steps.

Riley blushed at the compliment and admired Maya's outfit. She wore a light blue flowy tank, with a black leather skirt, and thigh high boots. The brunette was having trouble breathing because of how stunning the blonde looked.

"A-and you're stunning," Riley stuttered as Maya approached her.

Maya looked her up and down, "You look amazing in red. You seem to prefer that color lately, Riles."

"Well, you like it on me, right?" Riley winked and Maya felt herself flush. "I bought this for you, Maya."

"You did? I mean, yeah, I do," Maya bit her lip and then broke out into a grin. "It's kinda making me lose feeling in the knees, Honey. You did good."

Riley's face was now a near match for the color of her dress. "And you," She started, attempting to divert the attention from her to the other girl, "Are going to let me take you out looking that incredible?"

"Matthews," Maya shook her head, shy smile gracing her lips, "Your flirts are going to be the death of me. I just know it."

* * *

They went to a little Italian restaurant across town. It was dimly lit and had a fireplace. They were seated at a table in the corner; they were in their own little world. As they shared their pizza, casual conversation was exchanged; Both were a little nervous and wanted to do this right. After a while, the anxious energy dissipated and they began having a deep conversation.

Before they knew it, they'd been talking for three hours. In that time they'd finished their pizza, drank several sodas, and drained the breadstick basket twice. They were no strangers to hour long conversations, but this one was different; they were completely absorbed in one another.

There was a lull when Riley felt safe enough to ask a burning question, "What triggered your bender?" She'd been mulling it over for weeks. "Weren't you still recovering from the miscarriage? Did that cause it?"

Maya nodded, "Yeah, I was. The Doctor gave me some strong pain meds and we had a liquor cabinet. Mom found out she was having a girl and I, I just snapped."

Riley reached over and took Maya's hand squeezing it gently, "That had to be so difficult."

"It was. Mom and dad went out to a party for the anniversary of dad's book series. I popped open a bottle of pills and washed it down with some vodka and then some rum." The blonde admitted with a sigh.

"I don't want to ask this, but I need to," Riley started feeling tears begin to well. "Did you _want_ to hurt yourself?" Her voice was small and quiet.

Maya squeezed Riley's hand, "Yeah, I wanted to. Mom and dad found me passed out in the bathroom in my own vomit. I spent a week in the psych ward after that."

Riley couldn't hold back her tears anymore, "I don't know what to say."

"I'm glad I didn't succeed," Maya reached up and wiped Riley's tears away, resting her hand on the other girl's cheek. "I would have missed getting to take a such pretty girl out on a date."

Riley shook her head, "This is serious, Maya."

"Yes, it is. But so was what I said. I'm still here for a reason, Riles. I'm thinking that the reason might be you," Maya smiled bashfully then and Riley was rendered speechless.

After a quiet moment, Riley was able to speak. "I think you're right. I _am_ a good influence on you after all."

Maya grinned, "You are, Honey. You really are."

* * *

They'd held hands all the way home and exchanged happy, yet goofy, grins. Maya unlocked the door to the brownstone and led Riley in. Shawn and Katy were at a birthing class, leaving the two girls alone. They stood awkwardly in the foyer while holding hands and giggling. Riley leaned in, closing the distance between them.

"Mmm. Peaches…" Riley sighed contently before their lips met.

Maya backed up, confused, "What?"

"You smell like peaches. You always do. I like it," She admitted with a blush.

Maya laughed, "It's the lip gloss. It's all I wear."

"I'm not complaining."

Maya giggled as she wrapped her arms around a bashful Riley, "What are you in the mood for, Matthews?"

Riley rubbed Maya's back, "Peaches."

" _Honey_ ," Maya whispered as her lips ghosted over Riley's.

With a pleased sigh Maya closed the gap between them as their lips connected.

Riley relaxed into Maya as she led them into the living room. Maya gently straddled Riley onto the couch and began exploring with her hands; Riley followed suit.

Maya reached around to unzip Riley's dress and when she did, the brunette girl gave a gentle push, "No, not yet."

Then, like a light switch, Maya realized _exactly_ what she was doing.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde girl stood up, moving off of Riley's lap.

"Maya," Riley sighed, reached out to take her hand, but the girl pulled away.

Maya shook her head, "I'm really sorry," she tearfully spoke as she put her hands over her face. "I messed up. Sorry," she apologized before moving to run off in embarrassment.

Riley grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving, "Maya, talk to me. Please."

"I don't want to. Please let me go?" Maya pleaded.

Riley shook her head, "No, talk to me, please. I'm here for you, Peaches."

"I-I only know how to use my body to get someone to like me," Maya gasped out with tears flowing down her face. "I don't know how to do this," She sniffled, gesturing between them, "without sex, I'm sorry."

The brunette patted the seat next to her, "What happened with Parker? What did you guys do?" she asked as Maya sat down next to her.

"We got drunk and high; had sex. That was the extent of our relationship," Maya shrugged.

Riley gave a slight nod, "Just so I'm clear, you never actually dated, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Maya confirmed.

Even though she didn't want to, Riley needed to ask, "Did he ever hurt you physically?"

"He hit me once when I wouldn't blow him. Grabbed ahold of my hair a few times when I didn't want to fuck him, but he never _seriously_ hurt me. Eventually, I stopped denying him and he stopped tossing me around, so," Maya explained as Riley tried her best to not go beserk.

"That asshole did that to you? This was after he left you bleeding in the locker room, right?" Riley asked, and Maya nodded in shame.

"Do you think if we don't have sex that I'm going to hurt you?" Riley asked, perplexed.

Maya quickly shook her head, "No! I don't think you'd _ever_ hurt me, Riley. But I'm not sure how to _make_ you keep liking me without it…"

Riley was dumbfounded. How could this beautiful creature, who deserved nothing but good, think the only way to get approval was to use her body? The brunette began to cry.

"Honey? Oh, I am _so_ sorry. I messed up. Please don't hate me!" The blonde pleaded.

The brunette shook her head rapidly, "I could _never_ hate you, Peaches."

"You still like me?" Maya's voice was small and vulnerable.

Riley wrapped the girl into a hug, "Of course I still like you. Nothing will ever make me stop."

"So, we don't _have_ to have sex?" Maya asked timidly.

Riley shook her head, "We never have to do anything, not until we're both ready. Nothing is going to make me stop liking you, Maya."

"This might," Maya cleared her throat. "I don't know if I'll ever want to have sex again."

"Why? I understand Parker was horrible, but why would that keep you from wanting to have it again? Especially with someone who would make sure you enjoyed it?" Riley asked tenderly.

Maya bit her bottom lip, "It hurt too much, honestly. It never felt right for me."

"Did it always hurt?" The brunette questioned. "Was he rough every time?"

"Yeah, I never really enjoyed it. _Ever_." Maya exhaled sharply.

Riley was quiet for a moment as she tried to compose her thoughts, "It's not supposed to be like that, sweetheart. It's not supposed to hurt or feel wrong. Wish I could show you what I mean…" she trailed off realizing what she'd said.

"Maybe... in time. You promise it wouldn't hurt?" Maya spoke softly.

"I can promise I'd never _intentionally_ hurt you. Certain things might hurt at first, but never like how they did with him. That I can absolutely promise. You can trust me, Maya." Riley held the blonde close.

Maya nodded against Riley's chest, "I do trust you, more than you know. You seem to actually care about me, Honey. I like it."

"Yes, and you're stuck with me, Peaches." Riley kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to the two best betas anyone could have! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**August 2016**

"Shawn Patrick Hunter!" Katy yelled from the other room.

Maya and Riley giggled as the man in question tried to hide from the approaching footsteps. "Don't tell her I'm under here!" Shawn pleaded from beneath the kitchen table where the girls sat.

Katy entered the room then, "Girls, where is he?" Both smirked and pointed downward in response.

"Get out here. Now," Katy pulled a chair out to reveal her husband. "I'm not going to throw the toaster at you … again."

Shawn crawled out from under the table, "What did I do now, my dear?"

"You could have told me about this," Katy gestured to Riley and Maya sitting quietly as the blonde did homework.

Shawn was confused, "About what? Riley's helping Maya with her English," he turned to Katy. "Babe, I'm confused."

"They've been dating. Why didn't you tell me, Shawn?" Katy sighed and the girls perked up.

"Uh, Katy," Shawn chuckled nervously. "I had no idea until just now. I mean, I knew Maya had feelings for Riley, but I didn't know that she had acted on them."

The parents turned to Riley and Maya who were ducking their heads in embarrassment. "Girls?" Katy questioned as she and her husband sat in front of them. "Got something to share?"

Maya smiled tensely, "We've gone out a couple of times-"

"Every few nights, actually! Usually when you guys are out or something. Sorry!" Riley quickly cut Maya off and blurted the truth. "We've been dating for three weeks. We're happy." The brunette smiled as she joined hands with the blonde.

Shawn and Katy exchanged looks, "Have you told your parents yet?" Shawn asked Riley and she shook her head.

"They're going to let us stay there while mom is recovering from having Maddie. We were planning to tell them then," Maya spoke up gesturing to her mom's stomach.

Shawn smiled, "Good, that sounds like a great plan." Katy leaned over then and whispered in his ear.

"Riley, can I speak with my daughter privately, please?" Katy asked with a smile and Riley nodded. She and Shawn left the kitchen, leaving Maya with her mother.

"What have you told her?" Katy sighed sharply.

"Everything. She knows _everything_ ," Maya smiled.

Katy softened, "Does she know what the doctor said?"

"Mom, I'm seventeen. That's not something I have to worry about right now," the blonde scoffed.

Her mother smiled sympathetically, "You have to tell her, Maya. Healthy relationships are built upon complete and total honesty. She needs to know."

Maya wiped away a stray tear, "I haven't told anyone."

"I know, baby girl. But you need to tell the girl you're dating. It's important." Katy took Maya's hands and squeezed them, "If she truly cares, this won't change a thing."

* * *

It came the day that Baby Girl Hunter was to be born; Katy had a scheduled cesarean and all went smoothly. Madison Jane Hunter was a perfect little angel. She looked exactly like Shawn, only blonde. Katy informed Shawn this would be their first _and_ last child together. He was more than happy to agree. While they didn't plan it ahead of time, their girls' names went together perfectly. Maya and Maddie. It just worked.

Maya immediately fell in love with her little sister and wanted nothing more than to hold her all day. Riley took dozens of pictures of the two when she wasn't cooing over the baby herself.

It didn't hurt like it used to. While it would always cause pain, Maddie filled the space in her heart that was empty. Her sister was a blessing and she was going to treat her as such.

Topanga and Cory were thrilled to meet the newest addition and get to see Riley for more than a few minutes. Throughout the summer, Riley would only pop in for fresh clothes and whatever else she needed and then head back to the Hunter home.

Later that afternoon, after Maddie was taken for standard newborn testing, Shawn and Cory found themselves peering into the nursery window at the little girl.

"Enjoy this," Cory mused. "Soon she'll be asking to borrow the car and sneaking boys into her bay window…"

Shawn chuckled, "Or girls."

"Or both!" Cory grinned. "I think my daughter likes your daughter, Shawnie."

Knowing the girls wanted to tell the Matthews themselves, he just nodded, "Me too."

"If they get married someday, we could be related." Cory joked.

Shawn smiled, "Maya's been through a lot, you know that, marrying someone like Riley would make all the hell she went through worth it. You two raised an exceptional kid, Cor."

"Thanks, Shawn. Is there something I need to know about?" Cory was suspicious after what Shawn had said about the girls.

Before he could answer, a nurse came to inform them that visiting hours would end soon, prompting the two to head back to Katy's room. The girls said their goodbyes to Katy and Shawn before heading to the Matthews' house with Cory and Topanga.

* * *

Riley's little brother Auggie was spending the night at a friend's and Cory had a faculty function at the school. So, Topanga and the girls were left to entertain themselves. As most mothers do, Topanga began fawning over her daughter and telling Maya stories about her eldest child's successes.

"Riley had graduated high school a year early with the help of her tutor, Chai!" Topanga beamed as the three ate dinner.

Maya looked to Riley, "Chai? You had a tutor? Chai like the tea?"

"Yeah," Riley smiled shyly. "She was my tutor all through high school and a _very_ dear friend," the brunette kinked an eyebrow.

Maya caught on and tried to stifle her chuckle, "Bet your mom has no clue what you two were actually studying," the blonde whispered into Riley's ear.

Riley blushed hard, "Anatomy was my strongest subject." She joked causing Maya to redden.

"So Maya," Topanga, who was oblivious to the earlier exchange, spoke up. "You're a senior, right?"

Maya nodded, "Yep, and your daughter is helping me through it. Don't know what I'd do without her," she tried to bite back the grin as she looked adoringly at Riley.

Topanga, who'd noticed they girls were awfully close all day, smiled at them. "She is single," she nodded towards her daughter.

"Mom!" Riley squeaked.

"What?" She laughed, "I like Maya."

The blonde smirked, "I like you too, Mrs. Matthews!"

"Chai and Riley dated for awhile. They were adorable. Puppy love, so cute," Topanga mused nostalgically. "But you two could be cuter."

"God please, take me now!" Riley huffed in embarrassment as Maya and Topanga laughed.

Once the giggling settled down, Maya stood. "I'm going to call dad to check on mom and Maddie," the blonde spoke as she produced her cell phone and went out into the hallway.

The second the door closed Topanga turned to her daughter, "Date her."

"What?" Riley's eyes widened. "Mom, be serious."

"Oh, I am _totally_ serious," her mother smiled. "Maya has been through so much, baby. You'd be really good for her. I know you girls like each other! It's obvious."

Riley laughed nervously, "Mom."

Realization dawned on Topanga then and she grinned in delight, "Really?"

"We were wanting to tell you and dad together," Riley explained as Topanga hugged her tightly.

"I'll help you tell your father. I won't say anything in the meantime," Topanga kissed Riley's head. "I'm so happy!"

Just then, Maya came back in. When she saw the apologetic look on Riley's face and the ecstatic one on Topanga's, she knew what happened.

"I'm dating your daughter," Maya smiled awkwardly.

Topanga rushed her and engulfed her in a hug, "I know!"

* * *

Later that night, the girls were nestled in Riley's bed. There was a slight nervousness over having to share a mattress, but they quickly got over it as exhaustion took precedence. Maya was tossing and turning; she couldn't get and stay comfortable.

Riley reached a hand out in the darkness to pat Maya's arm, "Peaches, sleep." Her voice sleepy.

"I can't. Too uncomfortable," the blonde replied in annoyance.

Riley turned to face her, "Why? Thought sleeping with me didn't bother you?"

"It's not that," the girl sighed. "It's these damn pajamas."

Riley was confused, "What's wrong with them? You can borrow some of mine if wanted."

Maya blushed and was thankful that it was dark, "I typically don't sleep with them on."

"You sleep naked?" Riley tried to hide her grin.

Her bedmate softly replied, "Mhm. Only time I sleep with something on is when I nap and it's usually just a t-shirt and underwear."

Apprehensively, Riley found the drawstring of Maya's pants and untied them. "I won't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with, Maya. Like sleeping in clothes," she smiled into the dark while gently pulling the other girl's pants down.

Maya helped her get the pants off and then removed her shirt. They laid in silence, tension filling the air as Maya was now completely nude under the blankets. Riley had to use all her willpower to not reach over and touch Maya's bare body; it was a difficult task.

Without warning, Maya leaned over and began kissing Riley; she quickly straddled her as the kiss deepened. Riley had her hands on Maya's arms, afraid to move them elsewhere.

Maya broke their kiss briefly to inform the girl beneath her, "You can touch me, Honey,"

Riley grinned and moved her hands to Maya's hips, "Okay?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah," The girl on top leaned down and captured Riley's lips again.

Riley cautiously let her hands explore Maya's bare skin, stilling at each place to see if they had approval to be there. Maya gave the okay by nodding into their kiss. Gaining confidence with each new territory, Riley carefully brought her hand up Maya's thigh. As her thumb brushed against Maya's folds, the blonde girl violently flinched and immediately pulled away.

Confused and concerned, "Are you okay?!" There was urgency in Riley's voice as she tried to locate Maya in the dark.

"Yes," Maya nodded finding Riley's reaching hand. "I'm fine, Honey."

Riley clasped the hand holding hers, "I'm sorry, Peaches. That wasn't my intention."

Maya laid down and brought Riley with her, "It's okay. Let's just sleep, please. I'm tired." She sounded exhausted.

"Okay, goodnight." Riley sighed as she snuggled against Maya.

The blonde rested her head against Riley's, "Goodnight."

"I'm sorry," Maya softly spoke into the darkness.

Riley gently kissed her temple, "It's okay, Maya. I've got you."


	10. Chapter 10

**August 2016**

Riley laid on her bed with Maya on top of her, their lips joined together. The blonde had one hand on the brunette's hip and the other tangled in her hair. Maya's mouth traveled down Riley's neck while her hand played with the hem of Riley's shirt.

"Peaches," Riley gasped as Maya sucked gently.

"Whoa baby!" A voice called, causing them to break apart.

Auggie and Ava stood in the doorway gawking at them. Maya rolled off and laid next to Riley; they were both flushed and panting heavily.

"What's going on?" Cory asked as he ran came running into the room. "Ah!" he screamed when he peered into his daughter's room.

Maya sat up with her hands raised in surrender, "Nothing was happening, I swear."

"The blonde was on top of Riley," Ava reported with a grin.

Cory's eyes flickered between the two girls, "Run." He said calmly.

"Huh?" Maya questioned in confusion.

Riley sat up when she saw the red deepening on her father's face, "I think you should run."

"Oh shit," Maya jumped up when Cory lunged forward.

The closest exit was through the bay window, but the locks were stuck. Maya slipped around Cory and flew out the door as he tried to catch her. Maya reached the kitchen to find Topanga staring at her concerned. The blonde girl ducked behind her in fear.

"He found out?"

"Yup."

Cory ran in, gasping when he saw how calm Topanga was, "You knew?"

"I did; they were going to tell you soon."

Riley and the two younger kids ran into the room, the former quickly going to Maya.

"Why keep this from me?" Cory asked as Riley coaxed Maya from behind Topanga.

"I really care about your daughter, Mr. Matthews," Maya smiled quirkily, taking Riley's hand in hers, "And I'm hoping she'll be my girlfriend, officially."

Riley giggled, "Really?"

"Yeah," Maya had a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Cory watched the two and he smiled. Riley was happy very happy; maybe he should give Maya a chance.

"You break her heart," Cory spoke, grabbing the girls' attention. "You won't be able to run far enough."

Maya lunged at Cory, engulfing him into a hug. "I'd never intentionally hurt her, ever."

* * *

A few days later, Katy and Maddie came home. Katy and Shawn quickly settled into a routine with their little one; with Maya and Riley giving a hand when needed. They had a good little set up going.

Riley moved into Maya's room once they got back to the Hunter household. Shawn and Katy didn't even bat an eye, but they did inform the girls their door would have to remain open during daylight hours. They furthered it by saying they didn't mind if the two were intimate, but wanted them to be mature and safe about it. Maya had already been tested as part of her drug and alcohol rehab; it came back negative. Riley, even though she wasn't worried, got tested as well and got a negative result. They got the okay from the Hunters and doctors that it was totally alright to have sex.

One night before bed, Maya held Riley close as they whispered back and forth to each other. "You never answered me?" The blonde asked against Riley's neck.

The brunette kissed her nose, "What did I not answer, Peaches?"

"It's been a week," the blonde started as her fingers danced over Riley's shoulder blades. "Still don't know if you want to be my girlfriend or not, Honey."

Riley sighed contently, "You never officially asked me." She gently teased.

"Okay," Maya cleared her throat. "Will you, Riley Matthews, do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend, Maya."

Riley thought for a moment after her response, a question popped into her head and she felt confusion fill her. "Peaches, why did you wait so long to ask again?"

Maya exhaled sharply, "Because I was thinking about doing _something_ once I asked you."

"What's that?" Riley asked in wonderment.

Her girlfriend blushed, "See if you wanted to make this physical…"

"Oh?" Riley sat up. "Well, we certainly can, but only if you want to."

Maya nodded, "I think we should go slow, but I would like us to be doing more than what we have been." Her voice was a little nervous as she spoke. "I want to be with you, but I'm still nervous."

Riley ran a hand through Maya's hair, "You're in charge. Whatever you want; this is at your pace."

The blonde leaned over and began to kiss her girlfriend. Maya slowly slipped her hand into Riley's pajama pants to show she was ready. The brunette moaned into her mouth as hesitant fingers made contact with her skin.

Maya was nervous and unsure of what to do next. She began to panic as her fingers stilled, "Are you sure this is okay?"

Riley broke their kiss, "It's okay, Peaches." She mumbled against Maya's lips.

Maya nodded to confirm she understood. Once gaining permission, her trembling fingers began to move rhythmically against Riley's clit. Despite being very self-conscious, Maya tried on Riley what she knew worked on herself. She was under the assumption it was working as her girlfriend gasped and twisted in response to her touch.

"Stop," Riley paused to let out a moan.

"Was I doing something wrong?" Maya began to panic.

"Don't worry about it, Maya," Riley's breath came out shallow. She smiled encouragingly at her girlfriend.

"But-"

"It's okay. Promise."

When it became obvious she wasn't going to be able to get Riley there, Maya retracted her wet hand. She brought it to her lips and sucked on her fingers. Riley groaned at the sight.

"Tease," The brunette jested.

Maya chortled, "I was thinking you'd be offended if I didn't."

"Well," Riley paused shyly, "What did you think?"

Maya blushed red, ducking her head. "I'm not complaining," the blonde smirked and her girlfriend giggled in response.

Riley's hand found Maya's bare hip then, "You're calling the shots…" She breathed before trailing her fingers down Maya's pelvis until they were at her center.

Maya opened her legs to encourage Riley to take the next step. The brunette went right to work and Maya felt a rush of heat come over her. She was slow and careful, but tactical. The blonde became putty in her girlfriend's hands with each precise moment.

"Riley," Maya panted out as an intense feeling began to build.

Riley gently smiled at her, "You're okay, Peaches."

"But, it… Honey," Maya was quickly becoming undone. "Oh God," she moaned.

Maya's breath became ragged as her eyes rolled back into her head. She had gotten herself off before, at least she thought she had, but this was something different. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, all from the touch of Riley's fingers.

With one final move of Riley's hand, Maya's body vehemently clenched and shuddered in response. "Riley," she gasped out as the feeling struck every nerve ending.

The brunette kissed her then, slow and deeply. Maya returned it, intensifying the action. Riley wrapped both arms tightly around the blonde as they shared tender and sloppy kisses.

Once returning back to earth, "What the hell was that?" Maya rasped out from panting so hard.

"An orgasm, Maya."

"No, it wasn't. I've had them before, Riley. By myself, a lot, I _think_. So yeah, I know what an orgasm feels like."

Riley giggled then, "Well, maybe you've had ones before by yourself, but I intend to put those hands of yours to shame." She turned a deep scarlet.

"Damn," Maya mused. "I'm definitely looking forward to that."

"Good," Riley grinned before placing a kiss to her forehead. "Me too."

* * *

 **September 2016**

Maddie was two weeks old, Maya was doing fantastic in school and she was opening up more to Riley everyday. Their relationship was growing stronger emotionally and closer physically. The bumps they'd had in the beginning were smoothed out and it was getting easier each time.

Riley was helping Maya with a science project when she blurted out the secret she'd been hiding.

"I may not be able to have children."

"You what?" Riley was unsure she'd heard Maya right. The reveal wasn't shocking, Riley was just surprised because of how young Maya is.

The blonde sighed, "I might not be able to have kids. My miscarriage was really bad, and the doctor said there was permanent damage done."

"Might though, right?" Her girlfriend smiled as she squeezed Maya's hand.

"Yeah," Maya confirmed. "I could get pregnant again without any problems _or_ I may never be able to again. Won't know until I try." A single tear slipped down her cheek.

Riley wrapped the girl into her arms, "Well, we don't have to worry about that right now. Our current concern is you completing this project."

"You're not upset?" Maya asked apprehensively.

Her girlfriend kissed her then, "No, of course not. I care about you Maya and nothing will ever change that. And one of the perks of being with a girl is that I can still have kids even if you can't," Riley said blushing.

"Wait what?"

"Not that we're at a point where we need to be discussing it, but know that if it comes to that we can make it work. No matter what."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to my betas, as always.


	11. Chapter 11

**Winter 2020**

"You've been making great progress. I've been seeing you for almost a year now, Maya. Things can only go up from here," Amy smiled.

Maya nodded, "I'm trying."

"And you are succeeding. Shall we pick up where we left off last time? October, right?" Amy gestured towards the journal in Maya's hands.

The blonde bit back a grin, "Yeah, that was a good month. The best, even."

* * *

 **October 2016**

"I think she should be a hot dog," Maya suggested as she and her mother were browsing online for infant Halloween costumes.

Katy blinked at her eldest daughter, "Your baby sister is not going to be a wiener for her first Halloween, Maya."

Just then, Maya's phone buzzed with a text from Riley. They had a big date coming up that weekend and the brunette had everything planned out. While excited to see what was in store, Maya did feel a bit anxious due to Riley's excitement and obvious expectations.

"You ready for this weekend?" Katy asked with a smile as she began looking through food themed costumes.

Maya drew in a shaky breath, "As much as I can be."

Katy stopped scrolling and turned to her daughter, "Riley _loves_ you, baby. That will be more than enough for whatever happens… or doesn't on Saturday."

"I'm just really nervous about what she's probably going to want to happen," Maya sighed as Katy gave her a hug.

"Well, I can't exactly help you with _that_ , because I've never been with a woman, but your dad could." Katy suggested with a shrug.

"Mom!" Maya was scandalized by the suggestion.

Katy had to refrain from laughing, "Oh, honey. I'm just trying to be helpful!"

"Yeah, but I don't need to know what you and dad do!"

Katy couldn't hold back anymore, "It wasn't like I gave specifics!" She laughed at her daughter's now apparent discomfort. "But, if you are worried about being with Riley, ask him."

* * *

"Mom says I should ask you for advice on how to make love… to a woman," Maya boldly announced as she walked into Shawn's home office.

He just stared blankly at her over his computer, "She did _what_ now?" The blank stare was replaced with rapid blinking.

Maya nodded and sat down on the couch adjacent Shawn's desk, "I mean, it's not like we haven't been physical, but there are things we haven't done yet."

Shawn stood, facing the wall, "Your mom and I need to have a talk later, obviously. But," he joined his daughter on the couch then. "I am here to help. What can I do?"

"I'm seventeen, I was pregnant, I took sex ed, and I've seen porn… I'm not an idiot," Maya started with a huff. "But I haven't been with a girl before, especially not how she has, and I don't want to upset her."

"Upset? How would you upset her?" Shawn asked perplexed.

Maya felt tears begin to form, "She texted me tonight that I could never disappoint her after I explained that I'm unsure and nervous about our anniversary this weekend. So, if I can't disappoint her, then I'm obviously going to upset her."

Shawn quickly shook his head, "I really don't think that's possible, Maya."

"She's built the whole night up and everything is planned. I don't want my inability to _please_ her ruining it." Tears slipped down her cheeks then.

Shawn wrapped an arm around her, "Does Riley want it to happen? Have you asked her point-blank?"

Maya turned to him, "No, she's not expecting it to, but we've been building towards it. So, on some level, she wants it to happen, but she won't make me. I know that much."

"Ask her, okay? That's all you can do. Also, be honest. Tell her how you're feeling, please." Shawn gave her another quick hug before going back to his desk. "And, since it is the reason you came to me, go to this website. It'll have all the tips on the… mechanics of what you're going to be doing."

Maya smiled as Shawn showed her the site, "Thanks, dad. Is there a reason why you can't inform me?" She giggled sneakily.

"I'm not a chick. You need to hear it from a woman who's done it with another woman." Shawn chuckled with a hint of awkwardness.

Maya nodded, "Yeah, and why are _you_ on a lesbian advice forum?" She laughed realizing the site her dad was on.

"When you first told me, I wanted to better understand; so did your mom. We started researching and was told to look at this site, in case we ever needed to point you towards it." Shawn smiled at his daughter.

Maya hugged him, "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, kiddo."

* * *

Riley was dozing off on Maya's shoulder as they sat watching a movie later that evening. Maya thought it was the cutest thing ever. The brunette's ringing cell phone awoke her though, ruining the moment.

"It's just a text from my mom, asking if we're still meeting her tomorrow," Riley reported with a yawn.

Maya smiled as Riley cuddled into her side, "Yep, we are."

The couple onscreen were engaged in a heated make out session that was quickly progressing. Maya had seen the movie before, but totally forgot about the female receiving oral. Maya stood up and excused herself to the bathroom, to avoid watching the scene, without it even fazing Riley.

When she came back a few moments later, the movie was paused on that scene and Riley was carefully watching her. Maya rejoined her girlfriend on the bed and cleared her throat in an attempt to procure the awkwardness she felt.

"This is the third, I think, movie we've watched in the last week where you disappear when the characters are about to have sex. Is there something going on, Peaches?" Riley asked with concern written across her face.

Maya couldn't look at Riley, "Do you want _that_ to happen this weekend?" she looked towards the stilled movie.

"Do you?" Riley asked bringing Maya's eyes to hers.

"I don't know," Maya bit her lip. "Parker never did that to me and I've never done it to a girl, so."

Riley took Maya's hands, "Well, in case it isn't obvious yet, I don't have the parts you're familiar with." There was a glint in her eyes.

"Riley," Maya tried her best not to laugh at the joke, but failed.

The brunette pulled her girl close, "This weekend is about celebrating us. Will that include being physical? Maybe. Will it include _that_? Only if _you_ want it to. I'd wait forever for you and you know that."

"I don't want to be bad at it," Maya's voice was small.

Riley kissed her forehead, "Only way you'd be bad at it is if you tried to bite me."

Maya's eyes flew open in horror, "Riley!"

"I'm kidding, Maya." She smiled and then turned serious, "When the time comes, if it ever does, we'll go through it together. Promise."

Maya sighed in relief, "I love you, Honey."

"Love you too, Peaches."

* * *

Riley met Maya at the restaurant for their late lunch with Topanga the following afternoon. The blonde was returning from an interview at an after-school care center.

"I think I got the job, Riles." Maya chuckled as she and Riley were waiting on the latter's mother.

The brunette smiled, "What makes you think that?"

Maya shrugged a bit, "Mrs. Boyd, the director, really liked me. She loved the paintings I brought. She took me on a tour of the center, I met the art class teacher, and she had me bring some paperwork home… really think I got it."

"So, we'll have another thing to celebrate this weekend?" Riley hugged Maya tight.

"Hopefully."

* * *

 **Winter 2020**

Maya sat on the bathroom counter, waiting. Her feet dangled as she hummed to herself. She didn't have a problem with waiting, but this was different. She felt jittery, anxious, excited. This was the second time in her life she was taking a pregnancy test, but on this turn she was actually looking forward to the result.

The timer she'd set beeped, indicating the required time had passed. Carefully she picked the test up and studied what the digital display said. It was good news. Very good news. Happy tears began to fall and she did a little victory dance around the bathroom. This news was so great it needed to be shared.

Maya opened the bathroom door happily and smiled at her waiting audience of one, "We're having a baby."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to my betas.


	12. Chapter 12

**October 2016**

 **Anniversary Date pt. 1**

It was almost six pm and Maya had nearly smoked half a pack of cigarettes. She had all but quit because of Riley, yet today she was on a level of stressed that needed the sedative. Her nerves were so rattled about tonight's anniversary dinner.

"Brush your teeth, please," Shawn chuckled as he stood at the patio door. "Riley will much appreciate it."

Maya smiled nervously, "I'd practically quit, but I am just so anxious about tonight."

Shawn gave his daughter a hug, "Tonight will be perfect. Don't worry so much."

While nodding in response, Maya felt her stomach churn and bile tickling her throat caused her to gag. She pulled away from Shawn just in time, but his shoes weren't spared. "Sorry," she mumbled whilst wiping her mouth.

"It's fine. I'm used to it because of your sister's random vomiting. Let's get your teeth brushed and my shoes… set on fire."

* * *

"Mrs. Hunter?" Came Riley's calm voice as she stood in the door of Maddie's room.

Katy smiled, "Come on in, Riley. I was just getting Maddie's pajamas before her bath."

The brunette grinned at the baby girl lying in her crib, "I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay?"

"You can talk to me about anything, sweetheart. I love you girls and am here for you," Katy turned her attention fully on Riley then.

With a nervous grin, "Maya is very anxious about tonight, I know this, and I am too."

The older blonde, who was at times a mirror of her teen daughter, smiled to encourage Riley to continue.

"I love your daughter, with every piece of my soul, and I want you to know I'd never hurt her the way _he_ did," she peered down at her phone to quickly pull something up before looking back to Katy. "And so, I wanted your opinion on this?" She handed her phone over with a hopeful sigh.

Tears immediately welled in Katy's eyes, "Oh, Riley, honey," the woman spoke tearfully as she studied what was on the screen.

"Future goal, of course, but I was planning on asking Maya about it tonight. Your blessing is very important to me, Mrs. Hunter."

The older blonde smiled, "Call me Katy, okay? And what about your parents? Shawn?"

Riley nodded, "In time, but coming to you first was the most important to me, Katy."

"Maya and my relationship hasn't been… great, since the miscarriage. But I love her; she'll always be my Baby Girl. I want nothing but good and happiness for her," Katy handed Riley's phone back then. "Because of that, I happily give my blessing to you. Go, make my daughter the happiest woman in the world. It will be an honor to witness."

* * *

Riley took Maya to a tiny restaurant they'd been to before; they ordered their usual meals, and had a pleasant time. They talked, giggled, and flirted. There was a room waiting for them at a hotel just a couple blocks over, but they were taking their time. She'd been pretty calm throughout dinner, but Maya was now nervously destroying a paper napkin as Riley looked over the dessert menu.

"We could share a slice of pie? This place has bomb pies." Riley's voice was slightly muffled as she spoke against the object in her hands.

"Having it here or…?" The blonde asked as she tried to keep her knee from bouncing.

With a laugh, "I'm not waiting to eat pie. Especially _good_ pie." Riley giggled as she found the perfect option. "How about this: Better Than Sex Chocolate Pie?"

Maya felt her stomach do a little flip, "Whatever you want, Honey." She tried her best to calm back down.

Riley put in the order to the waiter as he stopped at their table. Once he was gone, Riley slid her phone across the surface to Maya, "Happy Anniversary, Peaches."

Confused, the girl in question studied her girlfriend for a moment, "Your phone is my present? I mean, if I'm getting one."

"Unlock it, look at the picture," Riley beamed at her girl.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Maya did as requested. What she saw was the last thing she expected. It was an ad for a jewelry maker who did custom orders and she was looking at a pair of matching rings. They were crownless Claddagh rings, to be specific. Not quite sure why, Maya found herself welling up.

Raising her eyes to Riley, "What does this mean?" Her voice was small and hopeful.

"It means I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you, Maya." Riley said as she reached over and intertwined her hands with Maya's.

"So, they _are_ wedding rings?"

"They are," Riley found herself getting emotional now.

Maya swallowed the lump of feels in her throat, "We're only seventeen, Riles."

"My parents knew _way_ younger than us. Technically got engaged as they were graduating high school, so, ages don't really matter where soulmates are concerned." Riley admitted as she swiped a stray tear away.

"Are you proposing to me, Riley Matthews?" Maya laughed through her happy tears.

Riley smiled big and bright, "Someday, soon, I promise. I just wanted you to know I _am_ thinking about it and want to do it."

"Just think," Maya couldn't contain her happiness. "Maya Hunter is going to marry Riley Matthews… someday."

"She is."

* * *

Once bare footed and after a second slice of pie, the girls held each other close as they danced in their hotel room. They were forehead to forehead as they swayed to Jack Johnson's voice and acoustic guitar.

"I've got an angel, she doesn't wear any wings," Maya hummed along as they held each other tight.

Riley sighed contently, "I do love you, Maya Hunter."

With a gentle kiss to the nose, "I love you, too, Honey. And I'm not as nervous anymore…"

"Oh?" Riley pulled back so she could see Maya's face. "Of course that doesn't change a thing; we don't have to do anything. We can just sleep."

Knowing her girlfriend very well, sometimes showing worked better than telling. Maya leaned in and kissed the brunette gently and inoffensively. Riley took this as her cue that she was ready to at least try something.

The two never separated their kisses as they backed towards the bed. Maya sucked lustfully on Riley's lower lip, earning a surprised gasp.

"Damn…" the brunette rasped, "Were you this horny all night?"

"Maybe… no. Okay, yes, I was." The blonde nodded, a blush coloring her face. Riley slid her free hand up to Maya's neck in response; her skin soft, warm, and begging to be to scratched.

Their hands linked together then as if by instinct. When Riley moved her head to try and deepen their kiss, she felt Maya's hand squeeze tightly around her own. It was one of the most intense things she'd ever felt.

Riley smiled at her girlfriend as she broke for air, "You really want to?"

"Riley, I… I want to do everything with you," Maya said, her voice deep from desire.

With the biggest grin Maya had ever seen, Riley gently straddled her onto the bed.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you betas.

Song mentioned is 'Angel' by Jack Johnson.


	13. Chapter 13

**October 2016**

 **Anniversary Date pt. 2**

"Wait!" Maya squeaked unexpectedly. Riley thought she did something wrong and eyed her girlfriend curiously. "I forgot about your present, Riles."

With a seductive smile, "You're not my present?" Riley asked.

Blushing, Maya shook her head. "No, Honey, I got you an actual gift. It's in my bag."

"Okay… I'll allow you to go get it," Riley giggled as she let Maya off the bed.

With a wide smile, Maya handed Riley the small rectangle box she'd retrieved. The giftee opened the box to find two pins. One was an anatomical heart and the other an anatomical brain. Tilting her head to the side in thought, the brunette chuckled to herself.

"You have been my… _everything_ this year, baby, and I wanted to do something special for you. I'm the head and you're the heart. Your heart soothes my head. Your soul eases my mind. And I think that's pretty damn special." Maya explained feeling tears well in her eyes.

Tears were in her own eyes as Riley stood, "This has to be the most meaningful gift anyone has ever given me. Seriously. Thank you, Peaches." She sat the box on the bedside table before wrapping Maya in her arms.

They kissed sweetly, but that sweetness quickly turned into passion. Maya backed Riley up to the bed and, after getting her to sit, rested on her girl's lap. The brunette's hands slid down the blonde's body, and then under her dress, before resting beneath the elastic of Maya's panties.

Riley didn't know how to say it; no words could convey everything that she wanted to do to Maya. All she knew right now was the shudder that just ran through her, caused by Maya's clothed breasts brushing against her own, that made her nipples erect.

Maya giggled softly as she leaned up to press a soft kiss to Riley's lips before asking, "Do I have to explain what I meant by wanting to do everything with you?"

"You are the most beautiful woman I know," Riley spoke happily.

"That's not an answer, Honey."

Riley leaned down to pepper kisses along the blonde's neck. "Tell me what it means," She mumbled against Maya's throat between kisses.

"I want your mouth," Maya whispered into Riley's ear, " _All_ over me."

She pulled back and stared at Maya in awe. The feeling of Maya's body pressed up against her own caused her temperature to spike. Being able to finally _see_ Maya, kiss her there, not just touch with her hands; it was enough to make her come undone right there. Riley couldn't accurately say how many times she'd thought about burying her face between Maya's legs and not stopping until the girl came hard, calling her name.

Clothes were quickly shed as the two kissed, teased, and groped each newly exposed patch of skin. Soon they were lying naked with each other and giggling blissfully at their situation.

Riley found herself back on top of Maya. Her hand gently reached down the length of Maya's thighs before bringing a teasing finger back up between them. She brushed her fingers over Maya's slit and her legs parted at the touch. Riley's touches were soft and loving, as always.

Maya had never done this before. Fooling around in the dark with Riley should have been practice, but this doesn't even compare. Riley is naked on top of her, _touching her_ , and it's sensory overload. She feels so incredibly vulnerable and wants nothing more than for Riley to go down on her.

"I love you. I'm _in_ love with you, Maya," Riley smiled as her fingers continued their part.

"I am absolutely in love with you, too, Riley." Maya leaned up and pulled Riley's lips to hers.

Once parting from their kiss, Riley bought her lips down to Maya's breasts and pressed a gentle peck just below her nipple. The blonde shuddered hard in response. "Riley, please," Maya sighed, still trembling.

With a nod, Riley eased down her body until the blonde's legs spread before her. Maya smiled lustfully and Riley knew that was her confirmation. The brunette carefully moved forward and pressed a soft kiss to Maya's sex.

Riley hears Maya harshly gasp her name in response to the kiss she's been waiting months to give. The blonde's hands find the brunette's head, and they're threaded into the dark locks, pulling a bit eagerly.

"Ow," Riley laughed, her warm breath tickling Maya.

Maya whines in response, "Sorry," came out strained.

"It's okay, baby. Relax," Riley breathed out before flicking her tongue over Maya's most sensitive nerve.

"Riley!" Maya called loudly in response.

Wanting to see if she can get that same response again, the brunette went back to work. Sure enough, Maya's responses became louder, higher, intense. Of course, Riley took all of this as a good sign.

It doesn't take much longer before Riley can feel Maya getting close; she calls out, "Riles, I'm – I-."

Riley grips Maya's hips harder, letting her mouth spread wide across the blonde's mound. She sucks, lovingly, and gives a hum when Maya moans in response.

"Riley!" Maya's whole being tensed and released with that name. The brunette smiled into the kisses she showered the blonde's sex with. Riley's entire body was singing with joy during Maya's climax and it felt glorious.

Once regaining the ability to speak, Maya hoarsely spoke, "God, I love you."

Smirking all too much, Riley observed her girlfriend's panting and sweaty afterglow. She felt pretty fucking proud of herself. "So, was that good or…?" She joked and all Maya could do was nod enthusiastically in reply.

Maya blushed, nodding her head, "Yes, but I'd still like to use _my_ mouth on _you_."

"You will, Peaches. You definitely will." Riley said with a smile

* * *

The two lied in each other's arms for a while, making jokes and telling stories. Their laughter filled the air where the sounds of love were earlier. Soon they began kissing up each other's arms, then shoulders, collars, necks, and eventually lips were joined again. Riley sat up and Maya rolled onto her lap. She brought her hand down between them and began stimulating Riley with her fingers. Blue eyes stayed locked on brown as she worked her girl over with easy strokes.

"Maya," Riley panted as her eyes rolled back.

The blonde nodded and breathily went, "Yes, Honey?"

Riley was too busy getting lost in the moment to respond, so Maya pushed two fingers in and the brunette's back arched. Maya's hand between her legs stopped and grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back. There are big, brown eyes looking up at Maya, full of anticipation, so she just smirked in reply.

"How should I," Maya gently pressed Riley's back onto the mattress, "start?"

Arousal was beating through Riley like a drum. Her once pinned hand is now stroking Maya's hair, "Just love me. Don't worry about anything else."

Working her way down, "I'll do whatever I can to please you, Honey," Maya spoke as she carefully opened Riley's legs.

She tried to coach Maya a little bit or at least be willing to. This was Maya's first try at cunnilingus and she didn't want there to be confusion or fear. Riley attempted to speak, but when Maya slipped her tongue out that first time…

"Oh, my God," The brunette moaned feeling her stomach tighten at the action. The feeling of Maya's tongue working against her made her brain go all fuzzy. "You can…" Riley tried her best to speak. It's sweet and kinda sexy the way Maya is so very focused on her current task.

"Mmm?" Is all Maya can hum considering that her mouth is already occupied.

"Peaches, you could... fuck..." Riley's back arched again and she gripped the headboard as her hips rocked in rhythm with Maya's movements. "Okay, you don't need my help… shit..."

The brunette bit her lip, stifling a groan. She tried to sneak a peek down, but Maya's head was comfortably nestled in between her thighs. She gritted her teeth with each new action Maya tried. The blonde teased Riley's opening with her tongue as she drew little circles onto inner thighs with her thumbs.

It doesn't take much after that until Riley comes hard with a delighted squeal. Her hand still tightly gripped the headboard as she rode out her apex. Maya kissed away all the mess she caused before settling by Riley's side.

Maya just lied there listening to Riley pant and watching her heart nearly beat out of her chest. She couldn't help the victory smile that was splitting her face.

"So," she started once her girlfriend was breathing normally, "was that okay?"

Riley blinked at her before breaking out in a wide smile. "That was incredible."

"Well, I had the best teacher."

"Damn right you did." Riley laughed happily.

* * *

Maya was awoken the next morning by her phone vibrating loudly on the nightstand. The caller ID said it was Mrs. Boyd from the after-school program. The blonde got out of bed and grabbed a robe as she took her phone into the bathroom.

"Hello?" Maya answered hushedly as not to wake Riley.

"Hi, Maya! It's Mrs. Boyd from the youth center. Sorry to bother you on a Sunday, but do you have a moment?" Mrs. Boyd's tone was light and pleasant.

Maya sat on the edge of the tub after slipping her robe on, "Yeah, of course."

"How would you like to be our assistant art instructor for the program?" Mrs. Boyd asked with a smile in her voice.

"Really?" The blonde asked trying to not get too excited. "I'd love the job!"

"Does this mean you're accepting?" Mrs. Boyd chuckled.

Maya nodded happily, "Yes, yes! I accept."

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow at three."

"See you then," Maya ended the call with a smile.

She walked out of the bathroom to find Riley still asleep. Stripping out of the robe, she climbed back into bed and began kissing her girl.

"Peaches, sleeping." Riley drowsily mumbled.

Maya continued assaulting Riley's neck with kisses, "No, celebrating."

"Celebrating?" Riley asked as she peeked open her eyes.

The blonde straddled her girlfriend then, "I got the job, babe."

"YAY!" Riley exclaimed as she engulfed Maya into a tight hug.

"Now," Maya dropped her lips to Riley's bare collarbone. "I think _this_ calls for a celebration."

Riley giggled, feeling her body respond to Maya's actions, "It does. For sure."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you, betas.


	14. Chapter 14

**October 2016**

The rest of their morning together was great. They checked out of their hotel and had breakfast at a little café before heading home. Shawn was sitting on the stoop as they approached the brownstone. He greets them with a halfhearted smile, "Riley," he turned to the brunette. "Why don't you go up to your room, okay?" his voice was calm and low.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Maya was concerned due to her father's behavior.

Shawn inhaled sharply, "I need to talk to you, alone." Getting the hint, Riley dropped a quick kiss to Maya's cheek before slipping passed and into the apartment.

With a friendly arm, Shawn pulled Maya into a hug. "There's someone here to see you," he sighed into her hair.

Maya, confused, tried to read her father's face, "Who? You're scaring me a little."

Shawn rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "Parker is inside…"

In that moment, Maya felt like the rug had been ripped from under her. "Why?" Her eyes went wide in fear.

"Last night his mom called us. Apparently, he had never told his parents you'd been pregnant until recently. We'd never contacted them when you miscarried, so they assumed you were still…" Shawn explained somberly.

The blonde stormed passed him and into the brownstone. She found her mom, Parker, and his mother in the living room. "Get the fuck out of my house!" She bellowed at the boy as he stood.

"Maya, I'm -" the young man started to explain, but was cut off by Maya raising her hand.

Raising her shirt with a huff, "Look! See? No baby." She pointed to her flat stomach. "That means there's absolutely no reason for you to be here! So, leave. Now." She tugged her top down before dropping her bag to the floor with a slight thud.

"Babe, I -"

"God, do _not_ call me that! You lost all privilege to call me jackshit when you left me pregnant and alone."

Parker nodded, "I am sorry about our daughter, okay?" he stepped towards her.

Maya shuffled back quickly with a scoff, " _My_ daughter. Mine. Not ours."

"And I'm sorry for what I did to you. Truly."

With a shake of her head, Maya let out an exasperated laugh. "I had bruises on my thighs in the shape of your fingers for about, oh, three weeks after you fucked me by force. Do you remember _why_ you pried my legs open for you? Hmm?"

The teenaged boy stared at the floor as Maya eyed him. "Your silence tells me you do, but why don't I remind you just to be sure? I had just told you I was pregnant and you immediately claimed it wasn't yours. You said I was a crazy nympho who probably screwed every guy in school, so it could be anybody's. Because you are such a major dick, you made a vulgar comment about me not being able to use my period as an excuse to get out of sex anymore, but I still pushed you away. You recall what you did then?"

Parker raised his face to her then, "I'm sorry."

"You pulled me down, so I was laying on your bed. You pinned my arms above my head and when I held my thighs together, you forced them apart. You then proceeded to fuck me until I bled. Bet mommy here didn't know that about her precious Parker," The young blonde hissed as her eyes remained locked on the boy in question.

With tear filled eyes, "I am so sorry, dear," Parker's mom spoke, breaking Maya's focus on her son.

"None of this is your fault, Mrs. Foster," Maya explained.

The aforementioned woman handed a long envelope to Katy before putting a hand on her son's shoulder, "Let's go."

Parker acknowledged his mom, "Yeah. Like I said, Maya," they started towards the foyer. "I _am_ sorry. For everything."

Just then, Riley came quickly down the stairs. "Hey, Parker?" she greeted the boy warmly.

Shawn, Katy, and Maya all watched closely as the boy confirmed with a nod.

"Yeah, well, this," Riley pulled back her fist and swung it at Parker, "is for Maya," She finished as the boy held his now bleeding nose.

All the adults and Maya stood in shock over the scene they'd just witnessed. "Riles!" Maya called out as she was the first to get her senses back.

Shawn helped Mrs. Foster get a moaning Parker out the door as Maya approached her girlfriend with a wide smile.

"I love you, you know that?" The blonde giggled as Riley was examining her hand.

Riley let out a groan, "Yeah, I know. Enough to break my hand for, apparently.

* * *

 **Four weeks later - November 2016**

Maya loved her job. It was like her dream come true. She'd always had a pipe dream about teaching young children art. Three weeks into her position and she could see herself doing this long term. Add to how well things were going with Riley and the future was becoming an exciting prospect.

It was a chilly Wednesday afternoon when a new group of children started. They were all from a local group home that was in the same district. Out of the five newbies, only one was in Maya's assigned age group. She was tiny girl at almost seven with wildly curly raven hair.

Maya was helping the little girl get settled, "What's your name?" She asked as Mrs. Mack, head art instructor, prepped for the lesson.

The little girl had the deepest pair of green eyes Maya had ever seen, "Thea Joy Walsh. My mommy died and my daddy went to jail."

Maya blinked at Thea. It wasn't the girl's honestly that surprised her, being painfully truthful was a gift all little kids had. What shocked her was how the little thing even knew that about her parents.

"That is very unfortunate, Miss Thea, but it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Maya," The blonde held out her hand for the girl and she took it eagerly.

Thea grinned, "You're nice. Do you have any babies?" The question made Maya's heart clench.

"No, not yet."

"I bet you're going to make a great mommy someday!" Thea enthusiastically reported.

Maya couldn't help the smile Thea caused, "I hope so."

* * *

"I've been thinking," Riley said as she sat down next to Maya at the table.

"Yeah?" Maya drawled out as she was sketching.

Riley smiled, "What if I started a business?"

Her girlfriend looked up then, "What about college? You said you took the year off to figure out what you wanted."

"Do you think you'll go? I know we talked about it before, but I want to know if that's changed."

Maya let out a heavy sigh, "I don't want to leave Thea…" She'd grown very attached to the little girl and vice versa. "Also, Mrs. Boyd says I could become a lead instructor. I don't need a teaching degree."

"I'd go if I knew it would benefit us, but I don't want to if it's not."

In the last month, their relationship had gotten more serious. They'd talked to both sets of parents about their long-term future. Moving in together, marriage, and children were all subjects they'd been discussing.

Riley looked down at Maya's sketch then. It was a little girl, but not any little girl; it was Thea. Even though they hadn't talked about it, Riley knew in her heart that the little girl would end up a bigger part of their lives someday. A major part, in fact.

"We have that money from Parker's parents," Maya shrugged. "Could be used for a start up."

"That's for when we move out, remember? You haven't even asked what my business idea is." Riley took her hand then and rubbed a thumb over it.

Maya giggled, "What's your idea, Miss Matthews?"

With an apprehensive smile, "A center for teenaged moms. It would help them from pregnancy all the way until the child starts kindergarten. There would be classes, support groups, counseling, resources; everything a young lady in that situation would need."

"Riles," A tear escaped as Maya turned to face her. "I think that's a great idea. A _really_ great idea."

"I'm glad you like it," Riley hugged her tightly.

With a tearful chuckled, "I have an idea for a name, too."

"Oh?"

"Layla's Place."

Riley brought Maya into another hug then, "That's perfect, Peaches."

* * *

 **December 2020**

"Mom!"

Maya had just walked into the door when she heard the familiar name. Her eldest daughter met her in the hall.

"When's mama going to be home?" The girl asked as if it was a life or death situation.

Glancing at the clock over the fireplace, "Uh, forty-five minutes or so. She had a workshop this evening."

"Can you take me to Shane's then?" Her daughter asked with doe eyes.

The blonde got her shoes and coat off just before hearing, "Mommy!" A smaller girl ran out of the kitchen in Dora The Explorer pajamas and jumped into Maya's arms.

"Hey, duckie! Is Meredith in the kitchen?" The girl in her arms nodded.

The older girl sighed in annoyance, "Mom? Shane's?"

"Is Shane a boy?"

"Yes."

"You're eleven. You're not going."

"It's for a project!"

"That's why your mother and I allow you the ability to video chat, sweetheart."

Maya left her eldest steaming in the living room before greeting the nanny. She got caught up on how things went with her youngest who, at two, was just starting potty training.

"Gwen used the potty twice today," Meredith smiled as Maya held the brown eyed, curly haired brunette toddler in her arms.

"Yay, Gwenny! Mama will be so proud of you."

"Can Nona or even Nana take me to Shane's?" The eldest rushed in from the living room.

With a huff, "No. It doesn't matter who drives you, Thea Joy. End of discussion. You can video chat over Skype as soon as we have dinner, okay?" Maya tried to reason.

Thea rolled her eyes in response, "Fine, whatever."

"Your sissy is _way_ too young to pull that attitude stuff with mommy." Maya snuggled against Gwen's neck, making her giggle.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you, betas.


	15. Chapter 15

**December 2020**

Dr. Jonathan Ryland smiled happily as he entered the room, "Your wife couldn't be here today?"

"No, we have our own business, and she's the boss," Maya explained as the doctor sat on his stool.

"Well," he started, "Thank you for agreeing to see me instead of my wife." Dr. Williams and Dr. Ryland had been happily married and in practice together for almost ten years. "She had a conference out of town and thought you might be coming to see her soon," Jon grinned at her.

Maya nodded, "I'm kind of surprised it took this time. It's been a long time coming. I was beginning to think I'd never get pregnant again."

Dr. Ryland showed her the lab results sheet, "You're definitely expecting a baby, Maya."

The blonde couldn't help the happy tears that formed in her eyes. "We've tried for so long… I thought I'd never get pregnant again. This baby feels like a miracle."

With a kind hand to her shoulder, "Congratulations." The doctor offered before Maya burst into happy sobs.

* * *

Riley watched the snow fall as she sat behind her desk at Layla's Place. It was always slower before school let out for the day. Her phone buzzed against the hardwood with a familiar picture illuminating the screen.

"Hello, Peaches," She greeted her wife with a smile. "How'd it go?"

Maya couldn't hold back her grin, "It's confirmed. In about eight months, we're gonna have another baby."

"Oh, my love," She was overjoyed to hear the good news. "I told you it would take this time!"

"Yes, you did," Maya chuckled as the sounds of talking and bustling about could be heard in the background. "Now, remind me _why_ we decided to have kids?"

The brunette chuckled at the question, "Well, Thea _was_ a surprise. And we can't really argue that these last two were unexpected, considering the theatrics it took to get pregnant with them."

"Thea has this project, and I'm buying supplies for it…"

"The one with Shane?"

"Yeah, and I'm so confused why some of this stuff is needed. Like example, what does a _history_ project need with shaving cream and food coloring?" Maya asked as she stood in the middle of an aisle looking at the supply list.

Riley saw a young girl enter the center then, "Ask our daughter. Sweetie, I need to go. Duty calls."

"Okay, see you at home. Love you, Honey."

"Love you too, Peaches."

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Maya asked as she entered her parents' brownstone.

Shawn's smiling face popped out of his office, "Hey, kiddo! I think mom's in the kitchen."

The two found the woman in question with her headphones on trying to clean the oven. She happened to see them enter the room in her peripheral.

"Hi, baby girl. Maddie's at preschool," Katy reported as she took her listening device off.

Maya smiled, "That's not why I'm here." All three wouldn't be lying if they said the only reason Maya stopped by anymore was for her little sister. "I actually need to tell you guys something…"

"Are you sick?"

"Are you buying a house?"

"New job?"

"Is _she_ sick?"

"Did _she_ get a new job?"

Maya watched her parents spit out the string of questions before shaking her head. "No, none of those things."

Katy looked at her husband, "Then what is it? You're starting to worry us."

"I'm pregnant," this time it was said with happy tears, unlike the first time they heard her say that.

"Really?" Katy couldn't help her own emotions in the moment. This was the best news they could have received.

Maya nodded happily before her parents engulfed her into a tight hug.

"I'm getting _another_ grandbaby!" Katy announced with happy tears.

* * *

"Can you get pregnant from sitting on a toilet seat that a boy used?" Thea asked Maya later that evening as she entered her mom's home studio.

The blonde just eyed her daughter closely, "We gave you a book _all_ about it, babe. Was that in there?"

"No."

"Then no, sweetheart. You cannot get pregnant from a toilet seat. Where'd you even get that idea?" Maya got up from her desk and approached Thea.

"Emmy Johnson's sister is pregnant, and that's supposedly how it happened," Thea shrugged.

Maya just shook her head, "No, that is impossible."

Thea bit her lip, "Think my birth mom thought that's how she got me?" It was punctuated with a dry chuckle.

Even though she hadn't seen them since before Riley and Maya adopted her, Thea often wondered about her biological parents. Her parents were fifteen when they had her.

"I hope not. You are far too beautiful to have come from something like _that_ ," Maya crinkled up her nose making Thea laugh. "My beautiful, smart, talented, funny baby girl…" The mother reached out and cupped her daughter's cheek.

With an apprehensive expression, "Are you pregnant? I heard you talking to Nana on the phone." The girl asked her mom referring to a conversation she'd overheard between Maya and Katy.

Maya smiled, "We wanted to tell you together, but yes. Your mother and I are having another baby."

"Is it okay?" Thea had genuine concern in her eyes.

Bringing the girl into her arms, "It's just fine. It is still early, but all checked out okay with the doctor."

Thea drew in a breath, "Is it possible it could die like my sister did?"

Riley and Maya decided not to keep secrets from their children. So, Layla was referred to as their older sister who'd passed before being born. It was just a fact that Thea knew, but didn't know details on.

Maya nodded slowly, "That's a possibility with any pregnancy. But, I'm older than I was with Layla and am taking much better care of myself. If this baby is meant to be a part of our family, then it will."

"Mama isn't pregnant too, right?"

With a hearty laugh, "God, no. Just me, sweets."

"Hey mom," the dark-haired girl smiled. "Think we can talk about that book sometime? I mean, I get kinda where babies come from, but I'm lost how it happened between you and mama… unless one of you has an extra part…"

With wide eyes, "Yes, we can. But with mama too, please." There was no way Maya was having that conversation alone.

* * *

"Can you please go get me ice cream?" Maya asked as she laid in bed next to her wife.

Riley nodded but didn't look up from her book, "I can go get you a bowl of vanilla once I'm done with this page."

"Ew, no," The blonde's face contorted in disgust. "I want chocolate fudge brownie!"

"We don't have that. Only vanilla."

"But, the _baby_ wants chocolate fudge brownie."

Riley closed her book with a chuckle, "No, you're not using that as an excuse. It's too early for the baby to want anything besides what it's already getting from you."

Maya sighed, " _Our_ baby doesn't want vanilla ice cream, Honey. It wants chocolate fudge brownie."

"It's nine-thirty pm, Peaches. I'm not going out for ice cream this late."

"Please? I'll make it worth your while…" The blonde teased as she hovered over the brunette.

Giggling, "I'll go get you the ice cream just so I won't have to listen to you pout."

About thirty minutes later, Maya sat in bed eating chocolate fudge brownie straight from the carton. She _properly_ thanked her wife after finishing about two thirds of it, and the thanks was much appreciated.

They laid there naked afterwards. Sweaty, laughing, and cuddling. Riley had her arms wrapped around Maya's midriff with her head gently resting above her bellybutton. She studied the skin carefully, traced the tattoo of Layla's name with her finger, and lovingly placed kisses all over the still flat stomach of her wife.

"I love this baby already," The brunette smiled tearfully as she sat up.

Maya's hand moved to cover Riley's as it rested over her tattoo, "Me too."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to my betas.

So, this story is nearly finished, readers. I have one or two more chapters planned for this and then it'll be done. However, I am already planning my next Rilaya! I plan to write for this pairing until my inspiration is gone or reader interest vanishes, whatever comes first. :p


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** We've reached the end of this road! The inspiration to finish this snuck up on me and I had to listen. Thank you to all my readers; this was for you. Oh, and no beta. I claim any and all mistakes.

* * *

 **18 months later**

"How's Lizzie doing? Is she fazed at all by her upcoming birthday?" Dr. Thorpe asked of Maya's youngest daughter.

The young woman smiled, "No, of course not. Riley and I are more excited than she is. It'll click when a cake is placed in front of her though."

Amy chuckled, "And how's the book coming along?"

"I can't seem to get the dedication _just_ right," Maya mused to her therapist, as the former leafed through some revised draft pages the latter had given to her.

"I'm sure you'll get it. You know, I'm so proud of you, Maya. And I know that you know what needs to be said in your dedication. What made you decide to turn your journal into your memoirs?" Amy smiled reassuringly.

"Riley. Her love, support, encouragement."

"Are you dedicating it to her?"

"Of course I am."

Dr. Thorpe nodded, "Then writing the dedication should be easy."

Maya stole a look at her lock screen to check the time. The background picture was of Riley and the girls; Thea and Gwen on either side with the littlest in her mama's arms. "This doesn't feel real sometimes," She sighed contently.

"You have no idea how proud and happy I am for you, Maya. You finally got your happy ending. Enjoy it." The older woman smiled with pure admiration.

With a chuckle, "I really did."

000000000000000000000000

Maya lied awake that night as Riley slept peacefully next to her. Since working on getting her book ready for publication, sleepless nights had become a regular occurrence. She'd be fine tuning final edits until one or two in the morning and dragging herself to bed once everyone else was asleep. This life, every bit of it, still felt very surreal at times.

Penelope Elizabeth Matthews, _Lizzie_ , was perfect… and immediately declared as Maya's last pregnancy _"ever"_. Sixteen hours of hard labor that eventually ended with a cesarean was more than enough for the blonde. Riley promised to never make her go through that again, to which she was very relieved. Three daughters were more than enough to fill their hearts.

While lost in thought, Maya heard Lizzie stir awake on the monitor and begin to cry. She carefully slid out of bed not to disturb Riley, shrugged on her robe, and padded down to the baby's room. The little blonde-haired girl was standing in her crib reaching out. Picking her up, Maya tried her best to soothe her.

"What's wrong with my girl? You have a bad dream?" Maya asked as she sat down with Lizzie in the corner rocking chair. "Wanna know something? Mommy can't seem to get her book dedication for mama done. I keep writing and rewriting it because I can't come up with the right words. This is sort of a bad thing because the people publishing mommy's book needs it by tomorrow night…" She spoke to the drowsy child in her arms as they rocked.

Lizzie looked up at Maya in fascination, as she often did, and reached up her little fingers to her mother's lips. Maya responded by kissing them, to which Lizzie giggled. "I love you, my girl," the statement was punctuated with a nuzzle to the forehead. The tiny girl was already getting heavy eyes and Maya knew she'd be out again soon.

Maya happened to look over at the bookshelf and see one of her sketch pads. She'd been using it earlier in the week when attempting to sketch the three girls playing together. She stood, and placed a dozing Lizzie back in her crib, before going to retrieve her pad. She flipped it open to find a long envelope with her name on it in Riley's handwriting. She recognized it after a second.

" _Will you marry me, Maya?"_

That's all she'd written on that piece of notebook paper and it was all that needed to be said. Maya had kept the piece of paper for almost seven years. It often stayed in one of her notebooks or sketch pads; tucked away for when she needed to feel a little closer to the brunette who'd stolen her heart. She smiled fondly thinking about their proposal and subsequent courthouse wedding that'd taken place less than twenty-four hours later. Then, as if lightning had struck, the idea came to her. Taking her pencil and a clean sheet of paper, Maya began writing her dedication.

000000000000000000000

" _These are the hands of your best friend, young, strong, and full of love, as they hold yours on our wedding day. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as we build our future together. These are the hands that will passionately love and care for you until the very end. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief torments your mind; and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will give you strength when you're struggling. These are the hands that'll give you the support and encouragement to chase down your dreams. These are the hands that'll tenderly hold our children and keep our family together as one. These are the hands that will wipe the tears from your eyes; those of sorrow and those of joy. And lastly, these are the hands, that even when wrinkled with age, will still be reaching for yours. Still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."_

Maya watched as Riley silently read the page. "Well?" The blonde was anxious.

"These," Riley held the page up. "Were our wedding vows. They were perfect then and they are perfect now."

"Read the rest," Maya smiled as she stood and began pacing, again.

Riley sighed, "It says, 'This memoir is dedicated to my wife, Riley. Six years ago when I first said those words to you, when we were just a couple of kids in love, I meant them with my whole being. We were unsure of where the future would take us, but we knew for sure that we couldn't live without the other. Now, almost a decade later, you are my everything. You were then and you certainly are now. Lover of my body, keeper of my soul, mother of my children, and medicine for my mind. I'd be lost without you, Honey. Thank you.'"

By the time she finished, the brunette couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "Is this why you haven't let me read my chapter yet?" She joked referring to her part in Maya's book. "Also, Peaches, we've been married five years…"

"It'll be six when the book comes out," Maya replied. "To me, the dedication has been my biggest challenge. Your parts in the book have been easy, but talking to you directly through this has been difficult."

"Why?" Riley asked as she got Maya to sit back down. "You've never had problems talking to me before, why now?"

Maya shook her head, "Because, impossible as it may seem, I love you more now than I did then."

"You're perfect," Riley breathed as she held Maya close. "And I love you, so much."

"Remember that…" Maya chuckled as she handed Riley her completed manuscript. "The rest of my book; starting with your chapter and going to the end."

Riley took the clip-bound book, "Thank you. I look forward to reading it."

0000000000000000000000000

Maya was tucked into bed later that night donned in an old Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of Riley's shorts. She was binge watching her way through 'Breaking Bad' for the fifth time and eating Ghirardelli chocolate brownies with vanilla ice cream. She was more than enjoying herself… when Riley rushed into the room and tackled her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you! Let's get drunk and run off to Paris!" Came out in a flood from the brunette as she smothered her wife in kisses.

With a giggle, "What about our three daughters? Are they coming with?" The blonde asked.

Riley had puffy, red eyes from crying. "Your book is sensational, Peaches. Think it might even be a Best Seller…"

"God willing," The blonde sighed as she tucked away a strand of Riley's hair.

"Thank you," Riley's voice wavered as she couldn't hold eye contact.

Maya shrugged, "For? As far as I'm concerned, I should be thanking you, Honey."

"For not sending me away that first day… I know you wanted to. I'd heard you talking to Shawn about it," She admitted with a chuckle.

With a small smile, "Did you hear what I told him after?" Riley shook her head.

"I told him you weren't so bad and that I could probably use the company… and I was obviously right." The statement was followed up by a heartfelt kiss.

"I love you, Maya Hunter."

"And I love you, Riley Matthews."

00000000000000000000000000

 **A/N:** I'll most likely be writing again in the future. Don't know when exactly, but you'll see me again.

Oh, and their vows are inspired from a Pinterest post I'd seen. I'd give credit to the exact source, but I couldn't track it down.


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey all

I am still writing Rilaya and intend to have something new for you soon! I've had a lot happening in my personal life, so writing has unfortunately been forced to the backseat. And I'm reaching out to you in regard to a couple of things:

 **1 -** So, okay, I do have some ideas floating around, but I would love feedback. If y'all are interested in me sharing my ideas and giving some thoughts, I'll gladly share! Just let me know. :)

 **2 -** I am seeking a beta reader (or two) to help me out with my upcoming stories!

A beta reader is defined as: "An alpha reader or beta reader (also spelled alphareader / betareader, or shortened to alpha / beta), also pre-reader or critiquer, is a non-professional reader who reads a written work, generally fiction, with the intent of looking over the material to find and improve elements such as grammar and spelling, as well as suggestions to improve the story, its characters, or its setting. Beta reading is typically done before the story is released for public consumption. Beta readers are not explicitly proofreaders or editors, but can serve in that context.

Elements highlighted by beta readers encompass things such as plot holes, problems with continuity, characterization or believability; the beta reader might also assist the author with fact-checking."

 _Here's a standard request form I copied and pasted for convenience._

 **Fandom:** Girl Meets World

 **Rating:** Typically, I'm writing between T-M rated content.

 **Spoilers/Time Line:** None. My writing is usually AU, PU, or future set. However, I can think of one spoiler for sure; don't know if I'll mention it though (this is only if you haven't finished the show).

 **Pairing:** Rilaya (Riley/Maya)

 **Beta Type:** SPaG, content, plot/idea help.

 **Warnings:** None as of now.

 **Harshness:** On a scale of 1-10, I'm ideally looking for a 5. Basically, just be respectful and explain any edits/suggestions. My writing is very important to me and I don't take well to receiving it back covered in red ink. You need to strongly back-up your suggestions (besides technical ones) in order for me to not become offended. Telling me to remove, reword, or that something doesn't make sense without the explanation really doesn't help me at all. I want to grow, not shrink.

 **Other:** Okay, I have a few things for this section…

I'd prefer someone who is female; no offense, I just work better with ladies.

I've had one heck of a time trying to find a beta in this fandom and that screws me over for several reasons. You do not have to be an English expert to help, but I do appreciate some with skills level to mine. Like mentioned, my stores are not set within canon world or timeline. Anyone with a critical eye and passion to help can do this job.

I'd really like to find someone who's in a time zone that's friendly to mine. Would love to have a partnership with said person and feel comfortable enough to share plot ideas and grow stories from them. An individual with the time needed to provide beta services is very important and required.

If you're interested, please get in touch! You can contact me through sending a PM on here. :)


End file.
